Final Fantasy Shadow Revenge 2º Temporada
by rikusv
Summary: Bueno pues comienza la segunda temporada, soy de los que piensan que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas pero al menos espero dejar el listo alto, ya me direis.
1. Capitulo 1 Un Nuevo Enemigo

Comienza la segunda temporada

Las 5 grandes sombras desaparecieron del cielo mientras los 9 guerreros observaban atónitos

Gao: ¿Que…fue eso?

Haku: Oye nos han copiado…..las sombras somos nosotros….

Melifaith mira a Yoliwyvern y ambas comienzan a reírse

Haku: Vosotras de que os reís ¬¬

Gao: ¿Porque lo llamaste gremio de las sombras?

Umbra: Fue por mi…

Haku: Correcto, porque atrapamos a las sombras que no deberían permanecer en este mundo y las eliminamos

Doru: Pues tenemos 5 mas de las que ocuparnos

Zero: Eso parece….

¿?: ¡Insolentes!

Un gran disparo salio en dirección a la plaza donde estaban los 9 que se cubrieron y Umbra puso las manos creando una barrera que los recubriera cuando el disparo impacto arrasando la ciudad

Gao: ¡La ciudad!

Umbra deshizo la barrera y cayo inconsciente al suelo

Kiminuria: ¡Umbra!

Kiminuria y Melifaith levantaron a Umbra mientras el resto observaba al cielo

Haku: Ese disparo….

Gao: Si la barrera no nos hubiese protegido habríamos acabado como la ciudad, Umbra agoto todas sus energías para parar ese golpe

Haku: Parece que tendré que guardarme ``eso``

Gao: ¿A que te refieres?

Haku: Algo con lo que pensaba derrotarte, quizás mas adelante lo veas

Zero Inu y Doru guardaban silencio hasta que Doru miro a su alrededor y vio los restos de la ciudad

Doru: Estos tíos se lo toman enserio….

(En Otro Lugar)

Se pueden ver 6 sombras, 5 a un lado y una sexta en frente, parece que 3 eran sombras de chicas y las otras 2 son chicos, la sexta no se sabe que es, esta demasiado oscura

Sombra6: ¿Y bien? Que habéis visto

Sombra1: Son fuertes, han sobrevivido

Sombra4: ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Sombra1: ¿No los has oído? Se lo merecían

Sombra4: No se…..te has pasado

Las sombras 2,3 y 4 solo observaban

Sombra6: Ya basta de peleas, es hora de que comience la prueba, este mundo ha cometido muchos errores, veamos si merece ser destruido o por lo contrario consiguen que nos divirtamos y merezca la pena…

La sombra 6 comienza a reír mientras las otras 5 observan calladas

(Volvemos con los héroes y compañía)

Gao observaba a Haku

Haku: Parece que habrá que aplazar la pelea

Zero: Pues si…..mi rival esta tomando la siesta,

Doru: Da gracias…no se como ibas a poder vencerle

Zero lanza una bola de fuego a Doru pero este la desvía con una pequeña brizna de viento

Inu: Esto no tiene sentido…

Gao los observa que Haku se da la vuelta mientras Zero crea un portal

Haku: Volveremos, tu solo espera

Haku y los demás entran en el portal mientras Kiminuria y Melifaith se quedan sujetando a Umbra y Yoliwyvern mira los restos de la ciudad

Gao: Serán cabrones….y ahora donde duermo….

Fin Del Capitulo 1

PD: Comenzó la segunda temporada, no se exactamente si será lo que esperáis pero bueno, nuevos enemigos acechan, Umbra ha quedado ko de 1 solo golpe, ¿que nueva historia guiara a nuestros héroes y villanos? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	2. Capitulo 2 Miedo

Capitulo 2

Gao y el resto se alojaron en la aldea de Kiminuria donde pasaron allí 3 días

Melifaith: ¿Ha despertado?

Kiminuria: Aun no

Yoliwyvern: Esto es imposible…

Gao: Lo se…

Melifaith: ¿A que os referís?

Yoliwyvern: ¿No te das cuenta?

Melifaith: claro que me doy cuenta… ¿y tu Kiminuria?

Kiminuria: Si luchamos moriremos

Melifaith: ¡¿Que?

Gao: Umbra aun con su regeneración esta en coma.

Melifaith: Ya…

Todos quedaron esperando buscando alguna forma para luchar contra los enemigos

Sombra2: Te dije que te pasaste, parece que 1 de ellos ha caído

Sombra1: No me pase solo le di un golpe

Sombra2: Solo 1 golpe….

Sombra4 mira de reojo a Sombra1

Sombra4: fui yo quien lanzo ese golpe

Sombra1: Pero yo te lo ordene

Sombra4: No se quien me mandaría estar con tantas chicas…

Sombra3: ¿Que dices? Esto es lo mejor *-*

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo mientras a sombra4 se le caía una gota de sudor mirando a sombra3

Sombra1: Estoy cansada, les doy 1 día mas e iré a visitarles

Sombra2: Como quieras…..pero iré contigo

Sombra6: Los otros humanos parece que se preparan para combatir, tienen valor sombra 1 y 4 vosotros iréis a por ellos, sombra 2 y 3 vosotros a por los que descansan

Las sombras asintieron y todas desaparecieron

Haku habla con alguien que esta en una celda

Haku: No esta mal, asique los nuevos enemigos son dioses…..tu información me ha sido útil, y tu ayuda también me servirá

Doru entra en la habitación mirando al suelo

Doru: Alguien se acerca

Haku: ¿El enemigo?

Doru: Lo mas seguro

Haku: Bueno, démosle una merecida bienvenida

Haku sale del calabozo seguido por Doru y se dirige a la entrada

Gao: Ya es de noche….

Kiminuria: No podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo o ponemos en peligro a la manada

Gao asiente con la cabeza en silencio mientras coge a Umbra y lo pone a su espalda

Melifaith: ¿A donde iremos?

Gao: Con Haku…

Las 3 chicas: ¡¿QUE?

Gao las mira mientras abre la puerta y comienzan a caminar

Gao: Su gremio esta en constante movimiento y les costara mas encontrarnos, además necesitaremos ayuda para vencerles

Las chicas asintieron y caminaron tras el

Después de varias horas amaneció y se pudo ver el sol cruzando entre los arboles del bosque por el que viajaban cuando de golpe alguien apareció frente a ellos

Sombra2: Buenos días…elegidos

Los rayos del sol daban en la cara de la chica quien se podía ver que iba vestida con una especie de capucha blanca que le ocultaba el rostro dejando solo verle los labios

Gao: ¿Quien eres?

Sombra2: Mi nombre…..aun no es el momento

Gao: No me digas, ¡pues te hare decírmelo!

Gao comienza a correr contra la chica cuando de repente para en seco su carrera

Gao: Que coño, no puedo moverme

Kiminuria: Ni yo...que extraño

Sombra2: No es extraño…Es un juicio divino

Fin del capitulo

Termina el segundo capitulo, aparecen los nuevos enemigos ante los héroes. ¿Qué tan poderosos serán? ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes frente a tales oponentes? Mas en el próximo capitulo

1 review = 1flecha

3 flechas = 1 capitulo


	3. Capitulo 3 Encuentro

Capitulo 3

Gao continuaba inmóvil y el cuerpo de Umbra caía de sus hombros

Gao: Maldición…. ¿juicio divino dices? Eso son tonterías.

Sombra2: No son tonterías, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie

Otra sombra esta con lo que parecen unas alas azules y vestido con una capa azulada con la misma forma que las alas pareciendo como si estuviese recubierto de plumas llega volando

Sombra3: ¡Te fuiste sin mí!

Sombra4: Quería conocerles

Sombra3: Bueno, X.x pero podrías haber esperado…..

Sombra2: Lo siento…

Sombra4 se acerca al cadáver de Umbra y le da una patada lanzándolo contra Melifaith y Kiminuria quienes caen al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de Umbra

Kiminuria: Si pudiese moverme….

Sombra4: ¿Que harías?

Sombra4 se acerca y se prepara para soltar un puñetazo cuando se detiene justo antes de golpear

Sombra4: ¿Porque me detienes?

Sombra2: No quiero que haya combates…

Sombra4: Eres demasiado blanda

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Umbra

¿?: Eres débil

Umbra: Débil….

¿?: Siempre lo has sido, ahora solo quedo en evidencia

Umbra: Que le hago….

¿?: ¿Deseas tener más poder?

Umbra: …..pss…..

¿? ¡Responde!

Umbra: No….

¿?: Cobarde…..te arrepentirás de esto.

Haku y Doru esperaban en la entrada mientras que Inu y Zero se habían acercado al exterior del castillo donde estaban paradas las sombras 2 y 3

La sombra1 era una chica con una túnica verdosa y que al igual que la 2 solo dejaba a la vista su sonrisa, aunque a diferencia de sombra 2 esta tenía una sonrisa mas picara.

La sombra 3 por su parte iba con una capa negra y emitía una rápida ligera risa mientras miraba de reojo a su compañera

Sombra1: ¿Porque vienen los esbirros a enfrentarnos? ¿Este es todo el valor que tiene?

Zero: ¿De que hablas? Yo estoy aquí porque puedo derrotarte

La chica pareció molestarse con esas palabras y Zero salió disparado contra el gremio estampándose en la pared

Sombra1: Insolente…

Sombra3: Que bestia….

Sombra1: ¿Decías algo?

Sombra3: ¿Quien? ¿Yo? Solo que eres muy guapa

Sombra1: Mira que eres raro….

Haku sale caminando del gremio hasta llegar a la parte donde se encuentra Inu

Zero: Cuidado Haku…..que bestia...

Haku mira a sombra1

Haku: ¿Quieres algo de mi?

Sombra1: Pues…. ¡Tu muerte!

De repente otra chica idéntica a sombra1 aparece junto a Haku y le golpea pero este frena el golpe con su lanza

Haku: ¿Que coño?

Otra chica aparece en la dirección hacia la que fue lanzado Haku y le golpea en la espalda

Haku: ¡!Agg!

Sombra3: ¿No te estas pasando un poco Ann?

Sombra1/Ann: No…quiero que sufra…

Varias chicas idénticas a Ann siguen apareciendo y golpeando a Haku quien solo logro golpear a 2 que cayeron al poner este la mano en el suelo y abrir una grieta

Haku: Te he subestimado….

Las chicas vuelven a atacar pero un tornado aparece donde Haku quien se clava al suelo con 2 lanzas mientras que las chicas salen volando y desaparecen al impactar contra el suelo

Doru: Odio tener que salvarte el culo….

Haku se gira a Doru quien se había acercado

Haku: Crio insolente….

Mientras tanto Sombra2 Observaba a Gao y al resto de guerreros inmovilizados, incluido su compañero

Sombra2: Vosotros sois los elegidos, para decidir el futuro de este mundo, si queréis salvarlo continuareis luchando, si queréis rendiros y salvar la vida solo tenéis que decirlo y os perdonaremos la vida.

Gao: …..

Kiminuria observaba a Sombra4 quien estaba justo delante

Melifaith: ¿Que hacemos…? Son muy fuertes….

Yoliwyvern: No podemos dejar que destruyan el planeta

Sombra2 se acerca y coge el cuerpo de Umbra poniéndolo en el suelo separado del resto

Sombra4: Sigue vivo…

Sombra2: Así es…

Sombra4: ¡Eso es imposible yo mismo lance el golpe!

Sombra2 niega con la cabeza

Sombra2: ¿No te has fijado?

Sombra4: ¿Fijarme?

Sombra2: Tienen mas poder del que deberían…son muy superiores a los humanos normales…..,

Sombra4: Pero… ¿porque?

Sombra2: Lo averiguaremos pronto….

Sombra4 pudo volver a moverse y se alejo caminando mientras miraba de reojo

Sombra4: Por ahora es suficiente….volveremos…

Sombra2: Si…..espero poder averiguar lo que os hace tan fuertes…

Gao: ¡Espera!

Sombra2 se gira a Gao

Sombra2: ¿Si?

Gao: Tu nombre…. !Como os llamáis!

Sombra2: Bueno…..te lo diré…..

Sombra2: Mi nombre es…

Fin Del Capitulo

PD: Aparecen las sombras y muestran parte de su poder, ¿que harán los héroes y villanos para enfrentarse a ellos? ¿Quién hablara con Umbra? ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	4. Capitulo 4 Confusion

Capitulo 4

Haku miraba a Doru con desprecio

Haku: No necesitaba tu ayuda

Doru: Claro claro, ¿entonces supongo que no querrás que te ayude en el combate no?

Haku guarda silencio mientras miraba a Ann

Haku: Usemos la lluvia del cielo

Doru: Ya lo suponía

Inu cerro los ojos y comenzó a llover mientras que otra chica idéntica a Ann aparecía y salía corriendo contra el atacándolo y este se cubría con un escudo de hielo parando la lluvia momentáneamente

Ann: ¿De verdad pensabas que una lluvia me iba a detener?

De repente Haku golpea a Ann en la cara pero esta recibe el golpe y recibe bastante daño pero ni siquiera se mueve

Ann: ¡¿Como lo has hecho?

Doru: La lluvia solo era un señuelo….

Ann: ¡¿Como?

Inu golpea a la chica idéntica a Ann que apareció con un trozo de hielo afilado destruyéndola mientras que esta no se movía para intentar esquivar

Haku: Mientras te entretenías con la lluvia el viento de Doru traslado algo de arena sobre tu cuerpo con mi poder de la gravedad, por eso no eres capaz de moverte

Ann: ¡Quien dice que no pueda moverme! ¡No me subestimes!

Ann mueve el brazo y golpea a Haku lanzándolo hacia atrás

Haku: ¿! Pero como? Ni siquiera Gao fue capaz de mover un musculo

Ann: ¡No olvides que soy un dios! ¡Tu poder solo me ha ralentizado un poco pero no podrás inmovilizarme!

Sombra3: Pero ha logrado golpearte, ya hizo mucho

Ann: Tst, ¿cállate quieres?

Haku, Doru e Inu se preparan para defenderse de un posible ataque mientras que Ann se prepara para golpear pero Sombra3 le pone la mano al hombro

Sombra3: Ya hemos visto suficiente, deberíamos irnos

Ann: ¡No! ¡Me han insultado al tocarme acabare con ellos!

Sombra3: Bueno como quieras yo me voy pero recuerda que a Sombra6 no le hará mucha gracia que no le obedezcas….

Ann pone cara de disgusto y se muerde el labio

Ann: Volveré y acabare con vosotros.

Doru: Estaremos esperando.

Inu: Y si no tendremos que luchar de todos modos asique…

Haku: Resolveremos esto en otro momento

Haku se da media vuelta y los 3 mueven al gremio aunque Inu se detiene para levantar a Zero y meterlo dentro.

Sombra2: Mi nombre es…..Sakura

Gao: Sakura…

Sakura: Así es, volveremos a vernos, elegidos.

Sakura despliega unas alas blancas y se aleja siguiendo a Sombra4

Al alejarse lo suficiente la parálisis de los héroes desaparece

Gao: Por fin puedo moverme…..no me gusta estarme quieto

Kiminuria: Se a que te refieres…como te coja en una mala postura jode un huevo….

Yoliwyvern ayuda a levantar a Melifaith y observan el cuerpo de Umbra quien hace leves movimientos, como si estuviese en un profundo sueño

Melifaith: Parece que tenga una pesadilla…..

Yoliwyvern: La estamos viviendo nosotros y estamos despiertos asique visto lo visto me gustaría poder despertar y que fuera un sueño

Melifaith pellizca a Yoliwyvern y esta le da un tortazo

Melifaith: ¡Ay! ¡Solo probaba haber si te despertabas!

Yoliwyvern: ¡Tú eres idiota!

Yoliwyvern y Melifaith comienzan a pelear entre ellas mientras Gao se acercaba y cogía el cuerpo de Umbra

Kiminuria: Oye, ¿donde esta el gremio de Haku?

Gao: No tengo ni idea….

A Kiminuria le cae una gota de sudor

Kiminuria: Bien, hemos estado viajando sin rumbo….

Gao: ¡A mi no te me quejes es un edificio que se mueve! ¡Como voy a saber donde esta!

Gao: Pero que coño…¿porque estamos peleando entre nosotros?

Kiminuria: Parece que nos impresionaron mas de lo que esperábamos…

Gao: ¿Como nos enfrentamos a tales enemigos?

Kiminuria: Necesitamos que Umbra despierte….Necesitamos mucha ayuda…..

Ambos guardan silencio mientras un ruido de las 2 chicas dándose de tortas se escuchaba de fondo

Gao: Al final de este bosque hay un árbol mucho mas alto que el resto, vallamos allí, quizás desde el veamos el gremio

Kiminuria: Bien, Vamos

Ambos caminaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Melifaith y Yoliwyvern no les seguían

A Gao le cae una gota de sudor mientras aparece una bola de fuego en su mano

Gao: ¡Dejad de pelear! ¡Piro!

La bola sale disparada y cruza entre las caras de Melifaith y Yoliwyvern rozando levemente a ambas

Ambas chicas: ¡!Agg! ¡!Quema!

Gao: ¡Que nos vamos!

Ambas chicas miraron con furia a Gao y luego se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a caminar ambas sin mirarse.

Sombra6: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal se portaron?

Ann: Son fuertes, pero la próxima vez que los vea no me contendré, pienso matarles ¬¬U

Sombra3: Los chicos golpearon a Ann y parece que le hicieron bastante daño

Ann: ¡Cállate!

Sakura: ¿Porque eres tan agresiva? Nosotros solo hablamos con ellos…parece que tienen intención de luchar.

Sombra4: Si…..y el chico que recibió el disparo….sigue vivo….

Ann: ¡Bromeas! ¡Ningún humano podría hacerlo!

Sombra6: ¡Callaos! Ellos no son humanos normales, por eso los hemos elegido.

Sombra6 mira de reojo a Sombra5 la cual estaba allí callada como siempre y ni siquiera prestaba atención

Sombra6: Dejémosles descansar un poco, cuando ese chico despierte, volveremos a visitarles

Las 4 sombras asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron, quedando solo sombra 5 y 6 allí

Sombra6: ¿No quieres participar?

Sombra5: Aun no son presas que merezca la pena cazar, déjales hacerse más fuertes y entonces probaran mi poder

Sombra6: Como quieras….

Fin del capitulo

¿Que pasara con Sombra5? ¿Qué pueden esperar Gao y los demás? ¿Cómo afrontaran los nuevos combates? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	5. Capitulo 5 Alianza

Capitulo 5

Ann y Sakura se reunieron mientras que Sakura miraba a Ann intentando aguantar la risa

Sakura: Asique tanta agresividad y al final acabaste huyendo ¿eh? Eso te pasa por agresiva

Ann se gira bruscamente a Sakura y la mira de arriba abajo

Ann: ¿Lo dice quien ni siquiera ataca a sus enemigos?

Sakura: No son enemigos…quizás debiste de enterarte primero, solo es una prueba

Ann: Si eres demasiado blanda para hacerles frente es tu problema, a mi no me preocupa que alguno de ellos termine muerto

Sakura: Lo se…vi al chico que recibió el impacto

Ann: Ahh…el de la barrerita…..parece que sombra4 se volvió débil, después de todo uso uno de sus mejores golpes, y no mato ni a un simple humano

Sakura: Veo que no lo entiendes…..supongo que tendrás que descubrirlo cuando sea tarde

Sakura camina unos cuantos pasos y desaparece

Gao y las chicas continuaron caminando hasta llegar al final del bosque

Gao: Ahí esta….

Melifaith: Si que es alto…

Kiminuria: Melifaith sube tú

Melifaith: ¡Y una mierda!

Kiminuria: ¡Idiota que tu puedes volar!

Melifaith: Amm…..es cierto….

Yoliwyvern sin que nadie le diga nada comienza a trepar usando unas largas uñas de wyvern para clavarse al árbol y sube hasta la copa

Yoliwyvern: El gremio ¿no? Esta allí delante, aunque se dirige hacia aquí

Gao: ¿! Que viene hacia aquí?

Yoliwyvern: Eso he dicho, asique habrá que hacerlos parar

Kiminuria: Como podríamos hacerlo parar…

Gao: Pues….

Gao mira a Melifaith de reojo

Gao: ¿Melifaith cual es la primera letra del abecedario?

Melifaith: Pues la

Antes de terminar Gao la coge y la lanza hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas

Melifaith: ¡!

Melifaith se estampa contra la ventana de la cabina de mando y Zero que es quien conducía se sobresalta

Zero: ¡Pero que coño!

El gremio se detiene de golpe y Melifaith cae hacia atrás cayendo sobre los arboles

Melifaith: X.x Gao eres un cabrón…

La puerta del gremio se abre y Doru se acerca a la salida

Doru: ¿Que hacéis aquí?

Gao: Quiero proponerle algo a Haku

Doru: Ya veo…..pasad

Doru camina hasta la habitación de Haku y golpea la puerta mientras Gao y las chicas entran, Melifaith un poco después ya que tiene que bajar de los arboles primero

Gao llega a la habitación de Haku y abre la puerta viéndolo tumbado en la cama

Gao: Eres un vago….

Haku: Te estaba esperando, según veo tu también recibiste una visita inesperada

Gao: ¿Tu también?

Haku: Tuvimos una pequeña batalla, son fuertes

Gao: Demasiado…

Gao suelta a Umbra sobre la cama de Haku

Haku: ¿Aun no despierta?

Gao: No….pero da la impresión que no tardara mucho…

Poco después de terminar Gao la oración Umbra abre los ojos lentamente

Haku: Que oportuno eres cabrón…..

Umbra: Que…..ha pasado…..

Gao: El disparo en la ciudad…

Umbra: Ese impacto…!La ciudad! ¡Como esta mi casa!

Gao desvía la mirada

Gao: A mi no me culpes, yo también me quede sin donde vivir

Umbra: ¡Mierda!

A Haku le cae una gota de sudor

Haku: ¿Y los dioses que?

Umbra: ¿Dioses…?

Gao: Conocimos a quien lanzo el disparo, su fuerza es descomunal…

Haku: Gao….¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Gao: ¿Lo de tu arma secreta?

Haku: Exacto…es hora de que la veas…

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué será el arma de Haku? ¿Cuánto durara la alianza? ¿Qué harán los dioses ahora que Umbra despertó? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	6. Capitulo 6 Secretos

Capitulo 6

Gao: Haku….que tienes pensado

Haku: Ya os habréis enterado pero hace unos meses hice algo que pocos esperabais

Gao: El lago…desapareció…tu te lo llevaste

Haku: Exacto….buscaba algo en su interior….

Umbra: Querías a…..Kanon…..

Gao: ¡¿Kanon? ¡Pero si lo matamos!

Umbra: No…..decidimos que los dioses decidieran si debía vivir o morir….pero nadie le vio morir

Haku se levanta y Gao y Umbra le siguen saliendo de la habitación

Haku: Exacto…y observad….

Haku abre la puerta del calabozo donde antes encerraba a Umbra y se observa a Kanon sentado en el suelo

Kanon: Vosotros…

Gao agarra a Haku por el cuello y lo empuja contra la pared

Gao: ¡Idiota! ¡Porque lo liberaste!

Haku: Gao….. ¿Lo has olvidado? Es muy poderoso

Umbra: Pero eso también lo hace peligroso.

Haku: Le conté lo de los dioses…y descubrí algo, que no esperaba

Gao: ¿El que?

Haku: Eso no importa ahora mismo…pero os aseguro, que los dioses pueden ser derrotados

Gao queda en silencio mirando hacia un lado mientras Umbra no separaba su vista de Kanon

Kanon: ¿Sigues deseando morir?

Umbra: …No puedo morir…No aun…..

Kanon: Entiendo. Veo que liberaste tu luz

Umbra mira hacia un lado mostrando desprecio por el comentario.

Kanon: ¿Porque desprecias tu luz?

Umbra: …..No es de tu interés, si quieres ayudarnos esta bien, pero te tendré vigilado

Umbra se va de allí tras mirar los agujeros en la pared donde lo tenían clavado.

Haku: Valla…..parece que aun no confían en ti, supongo que habrá que esperar.

Gao miro a Haku con desconfianza y salió del calabozo reuniéndose en una gran habitación donde estaban todos menos Umbra, Haku y Kanon

Zero: ¿Y Bien?

Kiminuria: ¿Nos quedaremos o no?

Umbra entra en la habitación y mira a Gao mientras todos se quedan mirándole

Melifaith: ¡Ha despertado!

Kiminuria: No jodas….si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta

Melifaith: ¡Puta! ¡Que no te metas conmigo!

Kiminuria suelta una pequeña carcajada mirando al suelo y luego vuelve a mirar a Umbra

Kiminuria: Bienvenido

Umbra ignora a todos solo mira a Gao y bastante enojado se pone en una esquina, se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos

Melifaith: ¿Y a este que le pasa?

Gao: No es nada….Gao mira de reojo a la entrada a la sala

Haku entra en la habitación

Haku: La alianza ha sido declarada. ¡Que se preparen los dioses! !Que vamos a acabar con ellos!

Mientras, en otro sitio Ann observa la reunión

Ann: Eso te lo crees tú, estúpido

Ann entra en la sala donde están sombra 5 y 6

Ann: El chico ha despertado

Sombra 6: Bien…..tienes permiso para ir, pero no causes demasiados estragos…solo mándales una invitación para encontrarnos…..los esperaremos para probarlos

Ann: Encantada….

Sakura aparece también al salir Ann

Sakura: Sabes que se va a pelear ¿cierto?

Sombra6: Lo se, pero no podrá contra todos, así aprenderá a no ser tan impulsiva

Sakura: Eres muy cruel….

Sakura desaparece mientras sombra 6 queda en silencio

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué sucederá con Kanon? ¿Qué sabrá Haku para poder afirmar que pueden vencer a los dioses? ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	7. Capitulo 7 Peligro Oculto

Capitulo 7

Haku había anunciado la alianza ante todos los allí presentes y todos se miraban entre si excepto Umbra

Zero: Aliados…

Melifaith: Por mi vale.

Inu: Por mi también.

Kiminuria: No hay mas remedio.

Yoliwyvern: Vale.

Gao: Aliados

Haku: Bien…solo falta 1

Todos miran a Umbra quien parece no estar prestando atención

Umbra: No comprendo porque tanto miedo…..supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi mismo…

Kiminuria: Umb..

Antes de terminar la frase Gao la interrumpe

Gao: Deja de que valla

Umbra se dirige a la salida del gremio y abre la puerta, observando a alguien volando frente a el

Umbra: Supongo que tu eres uno de esos dioses

Ann: Veo que era cierto, has despertado

Umbra salta del gremio cayendo en picado contra el suelo partiéndose las piernas, pero de mientras que Ann descendía al suelo volvió a curarlas

Ann: Impresionante.

Umbra: Dioses….que estupidez

Ann emitía una rápida sonrisa que cambio de golpe

Ann: Ya veo….tu también nos desprecias, pagaras por ello

Cuatro chicas como Ann aparecieron cada una en una dirección para golpear a umbra y golpearon todas a la vez creando una onda de energía que se hizo visible del choque al tocar el cuerpo de Umbra

Umbra: ¡Agg!

Ann miraba bastante convencida

Ann: Así aprenderás

Umbra de repente levanto la cabeza y miro sonriendo a Ann

Ann: ¿Porque sonríes?

Umbra: Por esto…

En la mano de Umbra aparece una gran esfera negra que al caer contra el suelo explota causando una gran explosión que destruye a las 4 Ann y lanza a la original hacia atrás atravesando varios arboles mientras en el centro queda una gran humareda

Ann se levanta y se limpia la sangre del labio

Ann: Sangre….como se ha atrevido….

La humareda desaparece y en el centro aparece el torso de Umbra con las placas que se van regenerando hasta formar el cuerpo de nuevo

Ann: Poderoso….para ser un humano…esta bien, tu lo has querido

De repente delante de Umbra aparecen Kiminuria Gao Haku y Zero

Umbra: Que demonios…...

Antes de terminar de decir la frase las 7 lanzas de Haku salen disparadas contra Umbra quien las esquiva agachándose pero Gao lo atraviesa con su espada y esta comienza a soltar alto voltaje

Umbra: ¡!Agggggggggggggggggg!

Ann observaba a Kiminuria y Zero quienes aun no se movían

Ann: Supongo que no debo matarte….

Los 4 desaparecen quedando solos Ann y Umbra quien echaba humo

¿?: Eres débil…

Umbra: ¡Quien habla!

¿?: Lo sabes bien, eres débil…mira en el estado que estas

Ann: ¿Quien habla?

De repente la sombra de Umbra comienza a levantarse y da un golpe a Umbra lanzándolo contra los arboles

Ann: Vaya…..que sorpresa

La sombra es idéntica a Umbra solo que con las placas invertidas (la blanca en el pecho y la negra en la espalda)

Gao, Kiminuria, Zero y Haku aparecen de nuevo para atacar a la sombra pero esta lanza una bola entre las 4 y explota acabando con los 4, mientras que Ann comienza a sangrar por la nariz

Sombra: Estúpida…Umbra es demasiado débil para atacar a sus amigos pero yo no tengo ningún aprecio por ellos, solo yo lo matare

Ann: Tst….

Ann sale volando hacia el gremio y atraviesa el muro entrando a la sala donde estaban reunidos

Ann: Os estaremos esperando en el valle tras las montañas para vuestra primera prueba

Todos se quedan en silencio mirándola

Kiminuria: ¿Donde esta Umbra?

Ann: No lo se, posiblemente este muerto, después de todo ese ser es muy peligroso

Gao: ¿Ser?

Ann: No importa,

Ann sale volando por el mismo agujero y desaparece en el cielo

Sombra4: Te han pateado

Ann: Ese ser no era humano, no cuenta

Sombra4: No pongas excusas, es hora de preparar la prueba

Sombra3: Llego la hora de la muerte…me toca

La sombra se acerca a Umbra quien se había levantado bastante dolorido

Umbra: Vuelve a donde debes estar

Sombra: No eres nadie para darme órdenes, después de todo ni siquiera sabes usar todo tu poder

Umbra: …..

Sombra: Me encargare de todo a partir de ahora…..

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué hará la sombra? ¿Qué poder tendrá sombra3? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Umbra? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	8. Capitulo 8 Enemigo Interno

Capitulo 8

La sombra observaba a Umbra fijamente

Sombra: Me ocupare de todo a partir de ahora….

Umbra: No te lo permitiré…

Sombra: Claro que si, y además lo veras todo

La sombra estira el brazo y una nube negra sale envolviendo a Umbra y atrapándolo como la sombra de su doble

Sombra: Bien…es hora de jugar

La Sombra sale propulsada con unas llamas negras que salen de sus pies y vuelve al el cual continuaba su curso tras la interrupción

Haku: Nos están esperando, será mejor que no los hagamos esperar

Gao: Me parece bien...es hora de combatir

Los demás escuchaban en silencio hasta que apareció Sombra por la puerta

Kiminuria: Umbra…has vuelto,

Inu: ¿Luchaste solo contra ella?

Zero: Dijo que no era humano…

Sombra: Huyo en cuanto vio que estaba en desventaja, era muy débil.

Melifaith y Yoliwyvern escuchaban en silencio

Kiminuria: Umbra…te noto distinto

Gao: Ahora que lo dices es cierto, tus placas…

Sombra: No es nada, es por el combate

(Umbra desde la sombra se movía intentando liberarse pero sin efecto y nadie se dio cuenta)

Sombra: Sera mejor que durmáis la batalla será larga

Sombra se fue a una de las habitaciones mientras el resto se miraban

Gao: Y donde descansamos…no hay suficientes habitaciones

Haku: En eso os equivocáis, he añadido algunas camas más a las habitaciones ya que esperábamos vuestra visita

Melifaith, Kiminuria y Yoliwyvern se fueron a la antigua habitación de Yoliwyvern a descansar mientras que Inu y Haku se iban a sus respectivas y Zero guiaba a Gao hasta su habitación donde había una nueva cama en frente

Gao: Esta vez no podemos fallar,

Zero: ¿A que te refieres?

Gao: Uno de los dioses…nos paralizo a todos incluso a su compañero, éramos incapaces de mover ni un musculo

Zero: A nosotros solo nos apareció la chica de antes y otro más, aunque ese solo observo

Gao: 4 Dioses…

Zero: Son muchos, no creo que podamos con ellos….

Gao: Hay que vencerles, no hay otra opción

Zero: Si tú lo dices, pero no sabemos como lucharemos, ¿nos lanzaremos todos a la vez?

Gao: Es cierto….no nos dijo como serán las pruebas….habrá que esperar a llegar para averiguarlo

Zero: Bueno…pues esperemos

Zero se acostó y al poco se quedo dormido

Gao: No podemos vencer….

Gao se quedo dormido

(De mientras los dioses)

Ann: La primera prueba es mía…

Sombra3: Tu estas herida mírate, incluso estas sangrando, yo me encargare de la primera

Ann: No me jodas….

Sakura miraba a ambos discutir

Sombra3: Soy el dios de la muerte y puedo luchar contra ellos sin problema, si tienes miedo a que los elimine y no llegues a probarlos no hubieses fallado

Sakura: Siempre buscando pelear….

Ann miraba a ambos indignada

Ann: ¡Me tenéis harta! ¡Haces lo que queráis!

Ann desapareció y ambos dioses se miraron para luego desaparecer

Ya en el gremio se hizo de noche y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, el gremio estaba detenido en un pequeño lugar árido, parece que todos estaban dormidos…o todos menos uno….

Sombra sale de la habitación y se adentra en la de Yoliwyvern

Sombra: Llego la hora….

(Se puede observar que ya Umbra ha desaparecido completamente por la noche)

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué pretende la sombra? ¿Qué les pasara a las chicas? ¿Y el dios de la muerte, será tan poderoso como se piensa? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	9. Capitulo 9 Combate A La Luz De La Luna

Capitulo 9

Sombra entro a la habitación de las chicas y se acerco hasta la cama donde estaba Kiminuria mientras de su mano derecha salía una especie de filo blanco y de su mano izquierda uno negro que cogían la forma de la hoja de espadas

Sombra: Es hora de morir…

Sombra se prepara para dar el golpe cuando de repente suena un gran golpe y todos se despiertan

Sombra: Que demonios…

Kiminuria mira a Sombra y las espadas

Kiminuria: ¡Quien eres tu!

Melifaith mira a Sombra

Melifaith: Esas no son las armas de Umbra…

Yoliwyvern: Nos ha engañado

Sombra: ¡Bueno, no importa que estéis despiertas moriréis igual!

Sombra se prepara para soltar otro golpe cuando la puerta de la habitación sale disparada contra Sombra y este la corta por la mitad de un sablazo con la mano izquierda y evitando el golpe

Sombra: Tu….Me olvide de ti

Melifaith. Yoliwyvern y Kiminuria se quedaron mirando a la puerta asombradas

Sombra camina hasta quedarse en frente

Kiminuria: Esta vivo….

Melifaith: Esto no pinta bien…

Yoliwyvern: Esto se pone interesante

Sombra: Lárgate…..Kanon

Kanon quien adoptaba una forma humana sin sus alas miraba fijamente a Sombra

Kanon: Umbra, ¿este es el ser que pretendías bloquear al no estar completo?

Sombra: Umbra esta muerto, ¡ahora yo soy la única Sombra!

Sombra lanza un golpe con la espada negra y una especie de onda de energía con forma de media luna negra sale disparada contra Kanon aunque este la desvía como puede con un escudo y plumas de fénix observando como esta corta el techo y sale disparada hacia el cielo.

Kiminuria: Que poder….

Por el ruido llegan Gao. Haku y el resto y observan a Kanon en la puerta

Haku: ¡Kanon! ¡¿Que Haces!

Sombra lanza otra onda pero esta sale disparada contra la pared y los chicos se agachan a tiempo para esquivarla al ver romperse la pared

Gao: Que demonios….

Los chicos se levantan y por el agujero de la pared ven a Sombra y a las chicas

Kanon: Ese chico, no es Umbra.

Los chicos guardan silencio y miran a las chicas quienes afirman con la cabeza

Sombra: ¿Con ese poder esperáis vencer a los dioses? Que ridículo, yo os matare a vosotros y luego me encargare de ellos

Kanon: No lo harás,

Kanon lanza su laser aunque mas pequeño por no cargarlo y una barrera negra aparece frente a Sombra bloqueándolo por completo

Sombra: Salgamos

Sombra da un golpe en la pared que da a la salida y sale mientras la luna vuelve a hacer visible a Umbra

Haku: ¿Vamos?

Gao: Vallamos

Gao sale por el agujero y después los demás

Sombra: Valla, pensáis luchar, eso me sorprende

La placa negra de la espalda de Sombra comienza a moverse y de esta salen 2 alas negras que comienza a mover lentamente para mantenerse en el aire

Kiminuria: No es humano…es lo que dijo la diosa. Debía referirse a el

Melifaith: Pues estaba sangrando

Zero: Logro dañar mucho a esa diosa cuando nosotros apenas la golpeamos…

Doru sale corriendo contra Sombra y cientos de cuchillas de viento salen disparadas contra el mientras que su barrera las detiene

Doru: Maldito….

Sombra: No me digáis que tenéis miedo…esto es perfecto….!os matare a todos!

Kanon cierra los ojos y comienza a cargar su laser

Haku: ¡Debemos conseguirle tiempo!

Kiminuria se fija debajo de Sombra y ve a Umbra intentando salir del suelo

Kiminuria: ¡Detente! ¡Umbra sigue ahí! ¡Si lo destruyes el también morirá!

Todos se fijan bajo Sombra y ven a Umbra

Haku: ¡Y entonces que hacemos!

Gao: No hay mas remedio….carga el rayo

Kanon asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos para cargar el rayo

Sombra: ¡No os lo permitiré!

Sombra comienza a lanzar ondas con la espada negra

La primera la desvía Doru creando un gran tornado y lanzándola al cielo

La segunda impacta contra el suelo al Haku aumentarle la gravedad al máximo

La tercera se la traga un portal de Zero y sale de nuevo dirigida contra Sombra pero este la esquiva

Melifaith: ¿De verdad vamos a matarle?

Doru: ¡No hay mas remedio ataca!

Kanon termina de cargar su laser

Kanon: ¡Esta listo apartaos!

Todos se apartan y Kanon dispara su laser directo a Sombra

Sombra: ¡No!

Fin del capitulo

¿Murieron Sombra y Umbra? ¿Relevara Kanon al guerrero de la luz y la oscuridad? ¿Interferirán los dioses en busca de venganza?

Mas en el próximo capitulo


	10. Capitulo 10 La Sombra Del Miedo

Capitulo 10

El disparo impacto de pleno en la barrera oscura de Sombra destruyéndola e impactando en la placa blanca del pecho de la sombra creando una gran cortina de humo que el viento extendió impidiendo la vista de todos

Haku: ¡Le ha dado!

Kiminuria: Pero no olvidéis el poder de Umbra….

La cortina se disipo y se observo a Sombra mirándolos cruzado de brazos

Sombra: que acaso de verdad esperabais que eso acabara conmigo jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡sois mas estúpidos de lo que esperaba!

Gao: Tsk, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Sombra emitía una sonrisa diabólica mientras flotaba y reía en el aire hasta que de golpe cambio su rostro a uno que provocaba terror

Sombra: Es hora de luchar enserio.

Sombra extendió sus alas y desapareció con un rápido movimiento quedando entre medio de todos

Melifaith: ¡Va a explotar!

Sombra: ¡Te equivocas!

La escena cambia a la sala de los dioses donde volvieron a reunirse Ann, Sakura y sombra3

Ann: Ya me he recuperado, yo hare la primera prueba.

Sombra3: ¿Otra vez vienes con eso?

Ann: Soy la única que lo ha visto pelear, si vas tu te destruirá.

Sombra3: ¡Con quien crees que estas hablando!

Sakura: ¿Te refieres al chico que quedo inconsciente?

Ann: Si…y No…..

Sakura: No te entiendo.

Ann: Derrote a ese chico, y algo apareció, una especie de….monstruo…

Sombra3: ¿Monstruo?

Ann: Así es, el fue quien me provoco estas heridas…y de seguro volverá para la prueba

Sombra3: Esta bien, te dejare a ti la primera prueba

Sakura: Fire…¿tienes miedo?

Sombra3: ¡¿Que? ¿¡Porque dices eso!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

Ann: Fire-Fenix normalmente me metería contigo por tener miedo, pero realmente esta criatura provoca el miedo en quien lo ve

Fire-Fenix: No seáis estúpidas yo no tengo miedo

La escena vuelve a los héroes

Doru: ¡Tornado!

Doru pone las manos en el suelo y un gran tornado sale dejando a Sombra en el medio y lanzándolos a todos lejos

Sombra usa su filo blanco y deshace el tornado

Sombra: jejejejejeje…vosotros mismos os golpeáis…

Haku: Tst….tiene razón…hay que averiguar como vencerle…

Gao: Puede que haya una forma

Haku: ¿Cual?

Gao: Enfadarle…

Haku: ¡¿Para que quieres enfadarle?

Haku recuerda el combate en el volcán y como Umbra perdió el control

Zero: Ya veo…..así que enfadarle ¿eh? Eso es cosa mía

Zero se acerca a Sombra y se pone a dar saltos y a levantar los brazos para llamar su atención mientras este lo mira

Zero: ¡Eh! ¡Sombrita! ¡Tuviste suerte de quedar inconsciente en la batalla o habría acabado contigo!

Sombra: Insolente…

Zero: ¡Venga ya! ¡Admítelo! ¡Te estaba dando una paliza!

Mientras a Kiminuria y el resto les cae una gota de sudor

Doru: Este tío es tonto…

Sombra: Grrr….no me jodas…..

Zero: ¿!Que pasa! ¿Te da miedo admitirlo? ¡Soy mas fuerte que tu!

Sombra: ¡!Que te calles!

Sombra pone las manos en el suelo y 10 sombras comienzan a salir del suelo

Haku: ¿Y esto de que nos ha ayudado?...

Fin Del Capitulo

¡Si no bastaba con una sombra ahora hay 11! ¿Qué harán los héroes ante tal peligro? ¿Seguirá Zero irritando a las sombras para enfurecerlas mas aun? ¿Qué harán los dioses mientras tanto? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	11. Capitulo 11 Guerra De Sombras

Capitulo 11

Haku ve aparecer las 10 nuevas sombras y mira a Gao con cara de pocos amigos

Haku: ¿Y para que iba a servir esto?

Gao: Pues….

Gao mira a las sombras las cuales se acercan caminando y de golpe hay una explosión impactando fuertemente contra todas las sombras menos contra la voladora

Sombra: ¡Que demonios!

Sombra mira a los 9

Sombra: Ninguno os habéis movido…Entonces como…!NO!

El humo de la explosión se disipa dejándose ver a Umbra

Umbra: Gracias por liberarme….

Doru: ¿Umbra?

Kiminuria: ¡Se ha liberado!

Sombra: Maldición, al invocar las sombras también te he llamado a ti…

Umbra: Exacto…..y ahora voy a vengarme

Sombra mira a Umbra mientras las otras 9 sombras se levantan

Sombra: No me digas….¿de verdad piensas que puedes?

Umbra: El verte combatir me ha servido…..ahora conozco hasta donde llega mi verdadero poder…..el poder del manantial…

Umbra cierra los ojos y en unos pocos segundos unas alas blancas comienzan a salir de su placa blanca de la espalda

Sombra: Esto será divertido…

Umbra y Sombra se elevan y comienzan a combatir en el cielo.

Gao: 9 sombras….9 guerreros…¿que me decís?

Haku: ¡A por ellos!

Gao invoca su espada eléctrica y sale corriendo contra una de las sombras comenzando a lanzar golpes con su espada pero esta la esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo

Gao: Es rápido…

Gao lanza la espada intentando atravesar a la sombra pero esta la esquiva y la espada se clava en la pared

La sombra desaparece de los ojos de Gao y aparece frente a el dándole 10 golpes en el pecho en pocos segundos haciendo a este escupir sangre por la boca

Gao: ¡Agg! Que veloz…..maldito….¡Acabare contigo ahora!

Gao lanza un puñetazo a la sombra quien le detiene el puño y comienza a apretarle

La sombra mira a Gao con una sonrisa cruel.

Gao: Maldita…..!Muere!

La espada sale de la pared con la telequinesis y sale disparada contra la sombra atravesándola la espalda

La sombra se retuerce de dolor mientras la espada comienza a electrocutarla y a echar humo

La sombra cae al suelo y desaparece

Gao: ¡Parece que estas sombras no se regeneran podéis destruirlas!

Zero escucha a Gao

Zero: ¡Genial! ¡Me toca!

Zero sale corriendo contra una de las sombras y esta le suelta un fuerte puñetazo lanzándolo contra la pared

Zero: Esto no es justo…el tuyo no era tan fuerte…..

Zero desaparece en un portal y aparece frente a la Sombra golpeándole en la cara.

Zero: Esta no es tan rápida….

Zero recubre sus brazos de fuego y comienza a golpearla mientras que la sombra intenta golpearlo pero solo logra darle 1 o 2 que lo lanzan hacia atrás

Zero: ¡Acabemos con esto!

Zero recubre su mano de fuego y atraviesa el pecho de la sombra de la cual comienza a salir fuego por la nariz, boca y orejas

Zero: Mi nuevo lanzallamas es bastante útil….

La sombra cae al suelo y desaparece

Melifaith: Quedan 8, me toca

Melifaith se prepara para enfrentarse a una sombra que parece tener una esfera de luz rodeándola

Melifaith: Esto va a ser difícil…

Melifaith sale corriendo hacia la sombra e invoca su ala propulsándose y cogiendo mayor velocidad sacando sus hachas para golpear pero sale rebotada contra la barrera

Melifaith: ¡Ayyy! ¡Eso dolió!

La sombra quedaba inmóvil, parecía no querer atacar solo observaba mientras desasía su esfera de vez en cuando como para recuperar energías

Melifaith: mmmm….

Melifaith se acerca a la sombra caminando la cual lanza un puñetazo a esta lanzándola un poco hacia atrás

Melifaith: ¡Ay!

Zero: ¡No es justo la mía tenia mucho mas fuerza!

Melifaith: Ya veo, si la golpeo la esfera la protege y si me acerco me golpea…

Melifaith sale corriendo y comienza a dar puñetazos y patadas a la esfera pero esta no sufre daño alguno.

Melifaith comienza a jadear mientras la sombra deshace la esfera para golpearla y le suelta una fuerte patada en el pecho lanzándola hacia atrás

Melifaith ¡Agg!

Gao: Lo tiene difícil, tendrá que atacar a la vez que es atacada o….¿que demonios?

La sombra cae al suelo y desaparece

Zero: ¡¿Que ha pasado?

Melifaith: Ayy…..que doloroso….

Melifaith se gira a Gao y a Zero y se puede observar un leve brillo verdoso alrededor de su cuerpo

Gao: Ya veo…!El veneno!

Zero: Es mas lista de lo que aparenta.

Quedan 7 sombras

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué ocurrirá en el Umbra vs Sombra? ¿Intervendrán los dioses? ¿Qué sorpresas ocultan las sombras invocadas? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	12. Capitulo 12 Sombras De La Noche

Capitulo 12

Yoliwyvern se acerco a una de las sombras

Yoliwyvern: Yo me quedo este que es gordo

La sombra tras ella lanza una esfera de oscuridad mientras Yoliwyvern andaba de espaldas diciendo que se lo quedaba

Melifaith: ¡Cuidado!

Yoliwyvern se da la vuelta y ve la esfera la cual explota

Melifaith: ¡No!

La sombra comienza a emitir una sonrisa cruel mientras el resto observaba la humareda que se despejo y se pudo ver a Yoliwyvern quien había sobrevivido recubriéndose con una especie de coraza de dragón

Yoliwyvern: Anda, esto mola

La coraza desapareció y Yoliwyvern saco su ala y su garra mientras la sombra seguía lanzando esferas y Yoliwyvern las esquivo alzando el vuelo

Gao: Si se acerca le dará con la esfera, pero si se queda lejos tampoco podrá golpearlo….Esa sombra no debe poder recuperarse, puesto que lanza las esferas para que no le de la explosión

Melifaith: ¿Y que puede hacer?

Yoliwyvern mientras sobrevolaba a la sombra quien lanzaba bolas intentando golpearla y creando cráteres en el suelo

Yoliwyvern: Haber haber…

Yoliwyvern sale disparada contra la sombra quien se prepara para lanzar la esfera pero al final la tira hacia atrás, recibiendo el golpe directo siendo atravesada por la garra de Yoliwyvern pero también siendo esta golpeada por la explosión detrás.

Melifaith: ¡Yoliwyvern!

Melifaith salió corriendo y la cogió alejándola de allí mientras la sombra caía al suelo y desaparecía

Gao: ¿Como esta?

Yoliwyvern: Ay….eso dolió…

Mientras Haku se acerco a una de las sombras y la ataco atravesándola con su lanza mientras que esta ni siquiera hizo intento de esquivar

Haku: Muere

La sombra sonreía mientras que su cuerpo se regenero atrapando la lanza en su interior

Haku: ¡Mierda!

La sombra agarro el brazo de Haku y le soltó una fuerte patada en el pecho

Haku: Agh..

Gao: Una sombra inmortal…

Haku invoco sus 6 lanzas restantes e intento clavarlas en la sombra restante pero esta las esquivo agachándose

Haku: No eres estúpida….interesante

Haku comenzó a arrojar arena para inmovilizar a la sombra pero esta soplo devolviéndosela

Haku: ¡No me jodas!

Haku volvió con sus lanzas y comenzó a soltar golpes pero esta lo esquivaba y le devolvía los golpes, hasta que Haku logro atravesarle con otra lanza y el agujero se cerró igual que la anterior volviendo a recibir otra patada en el pecho

Haku: Ugh….

Gao: ¡Deja de hacer eso no la vas a matar así!

De repente la sombra cayó al suelo

Haku: ¡La lanza llevaba mi poder de la gravedad!

Haku pone la mano en el suelo

Haku: ¡Si no puedo matarte, me librare de ti sin matarte!

El suelo comienza a abrirse y la sombra cae mientras este vuelve a cerrarse

Haku: Esta hecho….

Haku se da media vuelta para volver y cae al suelo sin fuerzas

Mientras en el cielo Umbra miraba al suelo viendo los combates

Umbra: Están venciendo a tus esbirros, estas acabado

Sombra: ¡Tu pelea esta aquí!

Umbra vuelve a mirar hacia Sombra y ve llegar una media luna oscura que no le da tiempo de esquivar y lo lanza contra el suelo creando un gran cráter

Umbra: Tsk….maldito…

Umbra vuelve a alzar el vuelo y en el cielo comienzan a verse choques de luces blancas, moradas y negras de los choques de los katares y las espadas.

Doru miraba a una de las sombras la cual fue corriendo e intento incrustarle uno de los katares pero este lo paro con sus espadas de viento

Doru: ¡Maldito! ¡No me dejaste ni elegir!

La sombra sonrió mientras el katar de luz soltó un fogonazo dejando a Doru ciego momentáneamente y recibiendo un fuerte corte en el pecho por el katar oscuro

Doru: ¡ahh!

Doru se puso la mano en el pecho el cual goteaba sangre

Doru: ¡Maldito!

Doru estiro los brazos creando un tornado que perseguía a la sombra pero esta lo evitaba corriendo y de repente unas semillas caían sobre sus brazos

Doru: ¡Eres mía!

De las semillas rápidamente nacieron plantas que atrapaban las piernas de la sombra y el tornado la alcanzaba lanzándola a volar y golpeándola contra la pared del gremio de forma violenta hasta que cayó al suelo y desapareció

Doru: Otra menos…

Doru se acerco a una roca y se sentó allí con la mano bloqueando la sangre.

Mientras en el lugar de reunión el sol comenzaba a salir y se podía ver a Ann cruzada de brazos

Ann: ¡No vienen!

Ann desaparece del lugar de reunión y vuelve a donde están las demás sombras

Ann: ¡Esos estúpidos humanos no vinieron a la prueba!

Sakura: Quizás algo los detuvo

Fire-Fenix: O quizás tuvieron miedo

Sakura: Dijiste que entre ellos había un monstruo….y si….¿fue el?

Ann cambio su cara de enojo y se resigno

Ann: Les daré un día mas, ¡si mañana no están allí iré yo misma a por ellos!

Sakura: Si ese monstruo es tan peligroso quizás no tengas siquiera que ir a buscarles…

Sakura desapareció y salió con sus alas blancas en dirección al gremio

Inu: Creo que ahora me toca a mí….

Inu observaba a una sombra con las espadas de luz y oscuridad

Inu: Esas espadas….esto no será fácil…..

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Podrá Inu contra la sombra de las espadas? ¿Quién vencerá, Umbra o la sombra? ¿Intervendrá Sakura en la batalla? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	13. Capitulo 13 Luz Oscuridad Y Divinidad

Capitulo 13

Inu observaba a la sombra con atención mientras esta chocaba una espada con la otra

Gao se acerco a Inu y le puso una mano en el hombro

Gao: Yo iré

Inu se quedo mirando a Gao

Inu: ¿Porque? Todos luchan contra el suyo, este me toca a mí

Gao: Viste el poder de esas espadas, es peligroso

Inu: Todos son peligrosos, nadie ha evitado el luchar por eso

Gao: Cabezota, que no te maten

Inu: A luchar

Inu miro a su alrededor buscando agua, pero no había nada

Inu: Esto será difícil.

La sombra miro a Inu y rápidamente lanzo una media luna oscura y este uso el hielo de su armadura para hacer un muro de hielo pero la luna la corto e Inu recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago

Inu: Agg…..

La sombra miraba sonriendo, mientras que el hielo volvía a formarse en la armadura de Inu

La sombra siguió sonriendo mientras salió a correr para dar un golpe con las espadas a Inu quien formo 2 espadas de hielo y comenzó a chocarlas con las de la sombra, aunque retrocediendo por el poder de estas

Gao: Esto pinta mal….

Melifaith: ¡Eh! ¡Gao!

Gao se gira a Melifaith quien estaba en la roca donde estaba Doru quien se había desmayado

Melifaith: ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre!

Gao se acerco a Doru y miro la herida

Gao: Es profunda….¿que podemos hacer?

Melifaith: Necesitamos curarle

Gao: ¿Pero como?

Inu mientras continuaba contra la sombra, quien ya sonreía por la ventaja que tenia

Inu: Tengo que arriesgarme…

Todo el hielo de la armadura de Inu se volvió agua y rodeo a la Sombra

Inu: ¡Solidificación!

El agua volvió a ser hielo y la sombra quedo bloqueada en un muro de hielo

Inu: Se acabo.

Inu chasqueo los dedos y el hielo se rompió destruyendo en pedazos a la sombra la cual desapareció.

Mientras en el cielo, Sombra lanzaba ondas de media luna oscura a Umbra quien las bloqueaba con los katares y las desviaba. Mientras que de fondo Sakura llego y casi es golpeada por una onda perdida que esquivo con un rápido giro en el aire

Sombra: Eres débil….te preocupas demasiado por tus amigos, eso te hace débil

Umbra: Tst…..Cállate

Ambos siguen chocando en golpes en el cielo,

(En el suelo)

Kanon había estado todo este tiempo cargando su poder y miro a una de las 2 sombras que quedaban

Kanon: Acabemos con esto.

Kanon disparo un gran laser cargado contra la sombra y esta lanzo una esfera blanca atrapando el laser dentro

Kanon: ¡¿Que?

La sombra cerro la mano y la esfera se hizo mas y mas pequeña hasta desaparecer mientras otra esfera esta negra apareció en su mano y la lanzo contra Kanon causando una explosión que Kanon esquivo saltando hacia atrás

Kanon: Maldito…¿mi laser no sirve?

Decenas de plumas naranjas aparecieron frente a Kanon quien estiro las alas y las lanzo contra la sombra pero esta lanzo ambas esferas blanca y negra y causo una explosión que mando todas las plumas dentro de la esfera blanca y haciéndolas desaparecer

Gotas de sudor caían por el rostro de Kanon mientras que la sombra sonreía

(En el cielo)

Sakura llego hasta donde estaban Umbra y Sombra luchando y se quedo observando a ambos, sobre todo el rostro de Sombra el cual parecía emitir una locura y satisfacción plena por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí

Sakura: Ese debe ser el monstruo…

Sakura se fijo en el suelo y vio a todos los heridos y los que aun luchaban

Sakura: Que cruel…

Sakura volvió a mirar a ambos luchando

Sakura: Son…..Idénticos….

Sakura descendió al suelo a la parte donde estaba Doru mientras Gao se ponía en guardia

Gao: Tu otra vez….

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué pretende Sakura? ¿Cómo vencerá Kanon a tal rival? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Doru? ¿Y Con Umbra? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	14. Capitulo 14 Luz Derrotada

Capitulo 14

Sakura: Detente, no vengo a luchar

Gao: Entonces ¿porque estas aquí?

Sakura: Yo….

Sakura dio unos pasos intentando acercarse a Doru cuando un disparo impacta justo entre ambos

Sakura: ¿Que?

Sakura se gira y ve que es Kanon quien disparo

Sakura: ¿Vida?

Kanon: Paz, no te acerques

Una esfera negra cae junto a Kanon y la explosión lo manda contra la pared del gremio

Kanon: Agh…

Mientras en el cielo

Umbra: ¡Acabare contigo!

Sombra: ¡Adelante!

Las espadas chocaban con los katares cuando de repente Sombra sonrió

Umbra: ¿De que te ries?

Sombra: De esto….

Una onda con forma de luna oscura sale disparada de la espada negra lanzando a Umbra lejos y estrellándolo contra una montaña dejándolo enterrado bajo las rocas

Mientras en tierra

Kiminuria observaba a su sombra rival quien seguía sin moverse,

Kiminuria: ¿Que poder tendrá?

La sombra comienza a caminar acercándose a donde están Gao y los demás

Kiminuria: ¡Detente!

Kiminuria lanza una onda sonora que impacta contra la sombra y esta cae al suelo, pero vuelve a levantarse y sigue caminando

Gao: !No te acerques!

Gao se pone en posición defensiva pero la sombra sigue caminando hasta Doru y le pone una mano en el pecho

Sakura: ¿Curación…?

De las manos de la sombra sale luz y la herida de Doru comienza a desaparecer

Kiminuria: ¿Pero que?

La sombra separa sus manos de Doru y lo observa cuando una espada oscura le atraviesa la espalda

Sombra: No acepto traiciones…

Sombra comienza ascender en el aire con la sombra atravesada por la espada y de repente una bola de oscuridad muy pequeña aparece en su mano izquierda

Sombra: Desaparece….

Sombra le lanza la esfera en la boca haciéndole tragarla y le da una patada en el pecho lanzándolo lejos y observando como esta explota

Sombra: Tendré que hacerlo yo todo….

Mientras Kanon se reponía de su herida la sombra de las esferas se preparaba para golpearle y un disparo sónico le impacta por detrás

Kiminuria: Me he quedado sin enemigo, asique te ayudo con este

Kanon mira a Kiminuria

Kanon: entendido, todo tuyo yo tengo algo pendiente

Kiminuria lanza la onda sónica pero la sombra lanza la esfera blanca y la absorbe

Kiminuria: Ya veo…..

Kiminuria deshace su unión con DIX y se lanza para golpear a la sombra cuerpo a cuerpo pero esta le lanza una esfera oscura y la lanza hacia atrás

Kiminuria: ¡Agg! Suerte de la defensa de hierro….

Kiminuria se levanta y vuelve a lanzarse contra la sombra que se prepara para lanzar otra esfera pero DIX le placa por la espalda y le hace perder el equilibrio recibiendo el golpe directo y desapareciendo

Kiminuria: Se acabaron las sombras…

Kanon se acerca a Sakura

Kanon: Paz…..lárgate

Sakura: Vida…¿porque estas con ellos?

Kanon: Esa es mi elección, ahora largo, tenemos algo que hacer

Kanon y el resto se giran a Sombra quien observaba sonriendo

Sombra: Me ocupare de vosotros personalmente. ¡Preparaos para morir!

Sakura: Ese ser…esta bien….Mañana será la primera prueba, estaremos esperando

Sakura alza el vuelo y se aleja

Gao: Parece que Umbra ha caído, tened mucho cuidado,

Fin Del Capitulo

Kanon…¿Un dios? ¿Cómo derrotaran a Sombra? ¿Qué les ocurrirá después? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	15. Capitulo 15 Ruge Gao El Electrico

Capitulo 15

Gao miraba a Sombra el cual sonreía con superioridad

Sombra: ¿De verdad pensáis que podéis hacerme algo?

Gao: ¡Ahora lo veras!

Gao lanzo su espada eléctrica la cual fue impulsada con el laser de Kanon Mientras Kiminuria volvía a unirse a DIX y estos lanzaban una onda sonora que se unía al disparo que Sombra no se molestaba en esquivar y recibía de golpe desintegrándole casi por completo excepto la cabeza que caía al suelo

Sombra: Patético

El cuerpo comenzaba a regenerarse y Melifaith cortó la cabeza por la mitad con sus hachas venenosas

Melifaith: Tu si que eres patético imbécil

La regeneración de la cabeza cortada parecía haber sido frenada por el veneno y esta volvió a hundirse en la tierra volviendo a ser una sombra y saliendo totalmente recuperada

Sombra: Que estúpidos, no importa que combinaciones hagáis o cuantas sorpresas busquéis, no voy a ser derrotado.

Gao: Cabrón…

Gao se acerca a Kiminuria y le susurra algo mientras que se acerca a Melifaith la cual invoca la espada eléctrica y Gao la coge junto a la suya

Gao: Tu y yo. Acabemos con esto

Sombra sonreía mientras sus 2 espadas salían de las palmas de sus manos

Sombra: Valiente…..Estúpido….Muerto

Gao se lanza contra Sombra y las espadas chocan creando una especie de campo electromagnético entre ambos

Sombra: ¿Piensas retenerme aquí dentro para que no haga daño a tus amigos? Que estúpido

Gao: ¡Ya te dije que voy a destruirte!

Del cuerpo de Gao comienza a salir una gran corriente eléctrica que ilumina todo el campo electromagnético mientras dentro se escuchan los gritos de dolor de Sombra

Sombra: ¡Sabes que no moriré! ¡!Ahh!

Gao: ¡No me importa! ¡Te electrocutare hasta que no puedas seguir luchando!

Gao comenzaba a sudar mucho y a flaquear de piernas y de los brazos que chocaban las espadas.

Sombra: ¡Idiota! ¿Piensas que no atacare por estar tan cerca? ¡Cuchilla De Luna Oscura!

De la espada oscura sale una cuchilla rompiendo las espadas de Gao y atravesando el campo electromagnético el cual causa una explosión.

Una gran humareda sale de la cual sale Sombra caminando con Gao cogido por la cabeza en su mano izquierda

Sombra: ¡Observad como vuestro amigo es asesinado aquí y ahora!

La palma de la mano izquierda se raja viéndose como se prepara para sacar la espada oscura atravesando la cabeza de Gao

Melifaith: ¡Detente!

Kanon: ¡No te atrevas!

Sombra: Adiós…

Sombra saca la espada rápidamente pero Gao desaparece

Sombra: ¡¿Que demonios?

Umbra aparece a varios metros con Gao en los brazos

Gao: Si que has tardado…

Kiminuria llega corriendo y jadeando

Kiminuria: ¡Oye que estaba lejos! ¡Encima no te quejes!

Gao: Jej….acaba con el…yo voy a…..dormir

Gao queda inconsciente mientras Umbra lo suelta junto a Doru mientras Melifaith miraba a Kiminuria

Melifaith: ¿A eso es a lo que fuiste?

Kiminuria: Si.

Melifaith: ¡Pero Gao decía que iba a acabar con el!

Kiminuria: Y casi lo hace, ¿no?

Melifaith: ¿A que te refieres?

Kiminuria: Fíjate en Sombra, ¿no le notas algo raro?

Melifaith mira a Sombra el cual se mueve mucho mas despacio de lo normal y una corriente eléctrica corre por su cuerpo

Kiminuria: Ni siquiera fue capaz de ver a Umbra cuando se supone poseen la misma velocidad

Sombra: ¡!¿De verdad pensáis que vosotros escoria me vais a derrotar?

Umbra: Ya te han vencido, los seres que tu decías que me volvían débil, te han derrotado

Sombra comienza a sudar mientras su cara vuelve a parecer la de un loco

Sombra: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso solo son tonterías! ¡Yo no moriré!

Umbra: Como quieras…Acabemos con esto….

Fin Del Capitulo

¡Comienza la batalla final! ¿Quién resultara vencedor esta vez? ¿Qué ocurrida con Sombra y Umbra? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	16. Capitulo 16 Brilla, La Luz De La Esperan

Capitulo 16

Umbra y Sombra el combate final comienza, ¿quien resultara vencedor?

Sombra miraba a Umbra

Sombra: Adelante muéstrame como me destruirás ahora que estoy ``derrotado``

Sombra comienza a reír

Umbra: Vamos allá

Umbra saca sus katares y Sombra sus espadas y ambos chocan pero por la velocidad Umbra le da un corte en el hombro con el katar oscuro aunque Sombra lo regenera rápidamente

Sombra: jaaaaaaaaaajajajajajja ¡te lo dije¡

Umbra: Tst…

Umbra vuelve a darle un corte esta vez con el katar de luz y nota como el corte tarda más en sanarse

Sombra: ¡Aggh!

Umbra: Ya veo….eres yo…mi reflejo…..por eso la luz te daña

Sombra: ¡Cuchilla De Luna Oscura!

Una gran cuchilla sale contra Umbra destruyéndole la coraza oscura del pecho y lanzándolo hacia atrás pero Kiminuria y Melifaith le frenan

Umbra: Mal….dito….

Sombra: Eso….¿era todo?...La próxima te partirá por la mitad….

Umbra: Maldición…es inmortal…..no puedo matarle….

Umbra piensa mientras Sombra sonríe

Umbra: Eres yo…

Umbra crea una esfera oscura y la lanza mientras sale corriendo contra Sombra quien esquiva la esfera fácilmente y mira hacia atrás viendo la explosión

Sombra: ¿Esperabas que eso me?

Umbra le impacta con la esfera de luz en el pecho quedando los 2 encerrados dentro

Sombra: ¡Maldito seas! ¡Nos has condenado!

Umbra: Si tengo que quedarme aquí dentro encerrado para que tu no vuelvas a salir lo hare…

Sombra: ¡No me seas estúpido!

Sombra sale corriendo con sus espadas y comienza a darle cortes a Umbra quien se sienta y cierra los ojos recibiendo los cortes

Sombra: ¡Defiéndete!

Sombra aumentaba la velocidad de los cortes mientras comenzaba a sudar pero Umbra seguía sin reaccionar

Sombra: ¡Maldito! ¡Muévete! ¡Cuchilla de luna oscura!

La cuchilla impacta en el pecho de Umbra cortándole el pecho por la mitad y rompiendo la placa de luz de la espalda mientras el cuerpo cae al suelo y Sombra jadeaba

Sombra: Estúpido, ahora te mutilare por toda la eternidad

El cuerpo de Umbra se regenera y sigue con los ojos cerrados

Umbra: No luches

Sombra: ¡¿Pero que dices?

Umbra: ¿Porque insistes en luchar? ¿Qué consigues con ello?

Sombra: Causo el caos y la destrucción

Umbra: ¿Para que lo causas?

Sombra: Yo….

Las 10 sombras salen del suelo y rodean a Umbra y Sombra

Sombra: ¿Que hacéis aquí?

Umbra: Quieren que esto acabe.

Sombra: ¿A que te refieres? ¿Quieres acabar conmigo?

Umbra: No…Te necesito

Sombra: ¿Qué…..me necesitas?

Umbra: No puedo vencer a los dioses, tu mismo lo dijiste, soy débil. Por eso me has vencido varias veces, pero con tu poder podre con ellos

Sombra: ¿Y por que piensas que voy a ayudarte?

Umbra: Ni tu ni yo podemos salir de esta esfera, solo si colaboramos podremos salir. Ayúdame a proteger a mis amigos

Sombra: Amigos…eso no existe

Umbra: Quien sabe…pero has podido verlo, juntos son mucho más poderosos que por separado, nosotros también podemos obtener poder

Sombra: Poder…

Umbra: Cuando proteges algo que aprecias, te haces más fuerte

Sombra: Tst….

Sombra mira a las otras 10 sombras las cuales van entrando en Umbra y las corazas del pecho y la espalda vuelven a formarse en su pecho y espalda

Sombra: Esto es estúpido….

Sombra niega con la cabeza y camina hasta Umbra entrando en el mientras las placas del pecho comienzan a transformarse y ambas la del pecho y la espalda se vuelven de luz y oscuridad

(Espalda Derecha oscuridad Izquierda Luz) (Pecho Derecha Luz. Izquierda Oscuridad)

Umbra: Ya veo…esto es….poder…

Umbra levanta de golpe y estira los brazos creándose un huracán de luz y oscuridad en cada una de sus manos invadiendo toda la esfera y destruyéndola en mil pedazos volviendo al mundo exterior.

Kiminuria Melifaith Zero y Kanon observaban a Umbra

Melifaith: ¿Quien…es ese?

Kiminuria: ¿Umbra?

Umbra camina hasta Gao y Doru cogiendo a ambos y subiéndolos a sus hombros

Umbra: La batalla ha terminado…

Sakura quien aun seguía en el cielo observaba

Sakura: Parece que se acabo….

La voz de Sakura resuena en la mente de todos

Sakura: Necesitareis un líder para las pruebas, elegidlo como queráis.

Umbra: Un líder…ya pensaremos en eso

Zero se acerco a Inu y Haku y los metió al gremio seguido por Umbra.

Melifaith agarro a Yoliwyvern y entro tras los chicos

Mientras Kiminuria miraba a Kanon

Kiminuria: Asique….eres un dios

Kanon: Si…

Kiminuria: Eres la viva imagen de que podemos ganar….

Kanon: ¿A que te refieres?

Kiminuria: A que aun hay esperanza

Kiminuria entra al gremio mientras Kanon la observaba y miraba al cielo

Kanon: Dios de la vida….

Kanon entro en el gremio y las puertas de este se cerraron

Fin Del Capitulo

Una batalla termina, pero otra esta apunto de comenzar, las pruebas no serán fáciles, y aun no sabemos para que necesitaran un líder, ¿Qué planearan los dioses? ¿Qué sorpresas ocurrirán a partir de ahora? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	17. Capitulo 17 Competicion

Capitulo 17

Umbra salió por una de las ventanas del gremio y se subió a una de las torres desde la cual observaba a Sakura

Sakura: ¿Porque estas ahí?

Umbra: Tenia curiosidad de porque aun no te fuiste

Sakura: Pensaba que no os bastara con un día para estar listos para la prueba

Umbra: Es posible…

Sakura: Conseguiré mas tiempo con una condición

Umbra: ¿Condición?

Sakura: Ya lo veras, tu participaras en mi prueba, a cambio de eso conseguiré mas tiempo

Umbra guardo silencio mientras miraba al interior por la ventana

Umbra: Esta bien…

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y desapareció mientras Umbra volvía al interior a su habitación, parecía que todos estaban descansando

Umbra: El líder…. ¿que piensas?

Sombra: ¿Piensas en serlo?

Umbra: No lo se…pero habrá que decidir como hacerlo

Sombra: Resolvedlo a golpes…es lo que mejor hacéis

Umbra guardo silencio hasta quedar dormido.

Todos durmieron todo el día y gran parte de la noche, despertando al salir los primeros rayos de sol

Umbra: Si que hemos dormido….

Haku: Maldita sea….quede inconsciente… ¿que ha pasado?

Doru: Vaya líder inútil tenemos.

Haku ¡Repite eso!

Inu: Eso no importa ahora, si estamos aquí significa que Sombra fue vencido

Umbra asintió con la cabeza mientras Gao lo observaba con una sonrisa

Gao: Lo lograste…

Umbra: Si…pero algo sucedió después…

Haku: ¿Algo?

Gao: ¿Te refieres a Sakura?

Kiminuria: Si. Dijo que debemos decidir un líder

Melifaith: ¿Y como lo hacemos?

Umbra: Luchando…el ultimo que quede en pie será líder…aunque sin usar golpes mortales, solo el que quede inconsciente pierde el derecho de serlo

Gao lo mira fijamente

Gao: Luchando…..por mi vale

Todos asienten y salen al exterior del gremio

Gao: ¿Listos?

Umbra: Si….

Umbra comienza a elevarse mientras salen su ala blanca y negra y sus katares que parecen haberse fusionado con la espada ya que el filo central se ha vuelto mas largo tomando la forma de la espada cuando de golpe todo desaparece y Umbra cae al suelo

Kiminuria: ¡Umbra!

Kiminuria se acerca y le levanta la cabeza pero Umbra esta inconsciente en el suelo

Kiminuria: Que habrá pas…..

Antes de terminar su frase un gran golpe incendiado le impacta en el pecho

Kiminuria: ¡Ag! ¡Zero eres un cabrón!

Kiminuria se pone frente a Zero el cual reía

Zero: Ya oíste a Umbra, la única regla es no matar jejeje

(Mientras, en otro lugar)

Ann: ¿Hay que esperar mas aun?

Sakura: Si…..el fue derrotado

Ann: ¡¿Lo vencieron?

Ann comienza a sudar recordando el poder de Sombra

Fire-Fenix: No esta mal….parece que serán interesantes después de todo

Sombra5: No eres tu quien merece decidir eso

Fire-Fenix: ¡Tu!

Sombra5: Os asustáis de una simple criatura de la oscuridad…que vergüenza.. ¿Y vosotros sois dioses?

Fire-Fenix: ¡Como te atreves! ¡Te callare esa boca!

Del suelo se abre una especie de portal y sale un fellhound corriendo contra Sombra5 pero esta rápidamente saca una pistola antes de que este le logre a impactar y le dispara entre los ojos, dejando a la criatura demoniaca muerta en el suelo

Fire-Fenix: Maldita…..

La escena vuelve a los héroes quienes comienzan a luchar entre si dando idea de que la batalla de eliminación comienza

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué habrá pasado a Umbra? ¿Qué tan poderosa será sombra5? ¿Quién se alzara con el puesto de líder? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	18. Capitulo 18 Alianzas Y Traiciones

Capitulo 18

Kiminuria seguía lanzando ondas sónicas que Zero desviaba con oleadas de fuego

Zero: No vas a vencerme esta vez chica lobo

Kiminuria: Si eso ocurre es porque caerás antes de que me de tiempo a vencerte

Tras una de las ondas sónicas Kiminuria salió disparada para golpear a Zero pero Haku la golpeo por sorpresa lanzándola contra el muro

Haku: Zero, unámonos para vencer, será mas fácil si lo hacemos juntos

Zero: ¿Que tienes pensado?

Haku: Es hora de hacer que llueva

Zero mira fijamente a Haku y luego crea un portal por el que ambos entran

Doru mientras se enfrentaba a Gao usando sus 2 espadas de viento contra la espada eléctrica

Doru: Pienso derrotarte

Gao: ¿Tu y cuantos mas?

Doru: Te callare esa bocaza

Doru lanzaba cuchillas de viento que Gao golpeaba con la espada destruyéndolas

Gao: Como jugar con un niño..

Mientras en una esquina Melifaith andaba cabizbaja

Melifaith: Y yo que hago…si no puedo usar mi veneno…

Inu enfrentaba a Yoliwyvern chocando 2 espadas filos de hielo contra la garra de dragón pero de repente la armadura de Inu se traspaso al cuerpo de Yoliwyvern

Yoliwyvern: ¿Que demonios? ¿Porque tu armadura se ha pasado a mi?

Inu: Para que yo te derrote

La armadura comenzó a entumecer los músculos de Yoliwyvern por el frio hasta que Inu pudo golpearla sin demasiado esfuerzo dejándola en el suelo inconsciente

Inu: Ya han caído 2….!Ugh!

Haku apareció tras Inu golpeándole por la espalda con su lanza y tumbándolo al suelo por no llevar armadura

Haku: Te equivocas…caen 3

Haku golpea a Inu en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

Kanon: Golpeando a tus hombres a traición…..como eres tan cruel

Haku: No soy cruel, simplemente es una competición.

Kanon: Como digas….entonces no tengo porque frenarme

Kanon comienza a cargar su laser pero cuando va a disparar un portal aparece en el suelo tragándoselo

Kanon: ¡Que demonios!

Zero: ¡Se siente!

Otro portal aparece tras de Haku para luego el cielo oscurecerse por un gran portal creado mientras Kanon intentaba liberarse

Haku: ¡Roca gigante!

Una gran roca comienza a aparecer sobre la cabeza de Kanon

Zero: ¡Meteorito!

Zero comienza a lanzar fuego sobre la roca recubriéndola de fuego y luego la sueltan sobre Kanon aplastándolo

Zero: Otro menos,

Haku: Bien, a por el siguiente

Ambos salen del portal haciendo que la roca desaparezca y viendo a Kanon inconsciente

Zero: Esto ya esta ganado…..jejejeje

Un disparo de ondas sale disparado desde el gremio impactando a Zero en la espalda

Zero: ¡Aggh!

Kiminuria sale de entre los escombros creados por el impacto

Kiminuria: Te dije que seria yo quien te vencería….Agh

Kiminuria queda inconsciente en el suelo

Mientras Melifaith se acercaba a los cuerpos de los vencidos

Melifaith: Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora..

Melifaith los iba mordiendo y absorbiendo sus poderes

Haku miraba a Zero

Haku: Inútil…

Haku salió a correr contra Gao y Doru que quedaban en pie pero ambos se giraron a este y Mientras Gao lo paralizo con la telequinesis Doru le golpeo con sus espadas de viento recubiertas de ramas dándole un fuerte golpe y dejándolo en el suelo tirado

Haku: Cab….rones….

Haku quedo inconsciente en el suelo

Gao: Tst, no interfieras

Doru: Por una vez estamos de acuerdo.

(Mientras en otro lugar)

Fire-Fenix: Como te atreves…..mi pobre perro demoniaco….!te enseñare a no subestimarme!

Sombra5: Tst…eres patético, mas que de negro deberías vestir de rosa

Fire-Fenix: ¡Cállate!

El suelo comienza a oscurecerse y un gran perro de 3 cabezas aparece haciendo que Ann y Sakura retrocedan mientras este intenta aplastar a sombra5

Fire-Fenix: ¿Que dices ante esto maldita arrogante?

Sombra5 miraba al cerbero

Sombra5: ¿Realmente tengo que contestarte?

Sombra5 desapareció al intentar cerbero pisarla y apareció sobre su cabeza central con una flecha en la mano

Sombra5: Tu elijes, o lo haces retroceder o lo destruyo….

Fire-Fenix: Maldita Edurne….

El suelo volvió a abrirse tragándose a cerbero mientras Sombra5 se le acercaba

Edurne: Así me gusta….señor de la muerte

Fin Del Capitulo

Quedan pocos luchadores para ser el líder y en una batalla entre dioses Edurne salió victoriosa sin esfuerzo ¿Quién será el líder? ¿Qué tan poderosa es esta diosa? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	19. Capitulo 19 Lider Decidido

Capitulo 19

Tres Luchadores por el puesto de líder, ¿quien se hará con el titulo?

El combate de Doru y Gao continúa

Doru: Esto…¿realmente piensas que puedes vencerme?

Gao: Si te soy sincero no

Doru: Como esperaba

Gao: ¿Para que pensarlo si puedo hacerlo?

Doru: Maldito seas. ¡Acabare contigo ahora!

Las espadas de Doru se unen en una gran espada de viento la cual se recubre de ramas espinosas

Gao: ¿Piensas que puedes vencerme con eso eh? ¡Adelante!

Doru lanza el golpe y Gao se recubre completamente de electricidad haciendo que nada mas contactar una gran corriente se transmita hasta Doru electrocutándolo

Doru: ¡Aghhhhhhhhhh!

La espada de Doru impacta a Gao en la cara lanzándole lejos

Doru: ¿He….vencido?…

Doru cae al suelo arrodillado y luego se derrumba mientras Gao se levanta

Gao: Estúpido seas…..Gao mira a Melifaith y sale a correr contra ella

Gao: ¡Quedas tu!

Melifaith observa y se cubre mientras se tapa los ojos cuando escucha un golpe

Melifaith: ¿Eh?

Melifaith deja de taparse y observa a Gao inconsciente en el suelo

Melifaith: ¿Que ha pasado?

Melifaith se pone de pie y mira a todos inconscientes

Melifaith: He…..ganado….

Melifaith: ¡Soy la nueva líder!

Melifaith comenzó a tambalear a todos tratando de despertarlos, el primero en despertar es Inu

Inu: ¿Qué? ¿Tu? Es increíble

Inu se levanto los brazos y una lluvia comenzó a caer despertando a todos los demás menos a Gao y Doru

Kiminuria: Maldita sea….he perdido…¿quien ha ganado?

Inu: Ha ganado ella

Inu señala a Melifaith mientras que Kiminuria miraba incrédula

Kiminuria: No, ahora enserio ¿quien ha ganado?

Melifaith: He ganado yo….

Haku: ¿Tu? Ni pensarlo…

Umbra se levanta lentamente y se apoya en la pared

Umbra: Si ha vencido es la nueva líder…..y hay que aceptar cualquier orden que haga…

Haku: ¿Estas diciendo que tengo que obedecer lo que diga esta?

Umbra guarda silencio mientras mira al suelo

Haku: Tst…esto es indignante…

Haku entra al gremio seguido de todos excepto Umbra que no podía caminar y Gao y Doru que seguían inconsciente

Umbra: Melifaith la líder…..que extraño….

Umbra espera un rato recuperando energías hasta que Gao y Doru despertaron

Gao: ¡Mierda!

Umbra: Perdiste…

Doru: ¡Venga ya! ¡No puedes haber perdido después de vencerme!

Umbra: Melifaith es la nueva líder…

Umbra intenta invocar la mezcla de espada y katar y esta vuelve a desaparecer rápidamente

Umbra: No puedo controlarlo…

Umbra saca las alas y vuelven a desaparecer volviendo a caer al suelo

Umbra: Pss…

Umbra entra al gremio y Gao y Doru le siguen. Parece que todos están en sus habitaciones, cada uno se dirige a su habitación

Umbra: En este estado jamás podre luchar….

Mientras en otra habitación

Gao: Asique Melifaith es la líder….será divertido enfrentarnos a los dioses con ella como líder

Melifaith mientras pensaba en su habitación dando vueltas en la cama

Melifaith: Soy la nueva líder…..Pero…..¿que puedo hacer yo? No se de estrategias de combate ni nada de eso…..y ellos son dioses…

Kiminuria: ¿Quieres estarte quieta joder? No me dejas dormir

Melifaith: Lo siento…

Kiminuria: ¿Que te pasa?

Melifaith: No se que puedo hacer como líder…..nos van a matar…

Kiminuria: Pues cédele el liderazgo a otro.

Melifaith: ¿Eso puede hacerse?

Kiminuria: ¿No oíste lo que dijeron? Cualquier orden debe ser obedecida.

Melifaith quedo en silencio y quedo dormida

Kiminuria: Por fin puedo dormir…

Fin Del Capitulo

Los héroes descansan después de haberse decidido el líder, ¿que sucederá ahora? ¿Qué sorpresas traen los dioses? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	20. Capitulo 20 Sangre Y Miedo

Capitulo 20

Aun era de noche y los héroes descansaban... o... casi todos, a los alrededores del gremio se escuchaban fuertes golpes.

Umbra: Tengo que ser mas fuerte...

Umbra sacaba sus alas y alzaba el vuelo subiendo todo lo alto que podía pero sus alas desaparecían y este caía contra el suelo dándose fuertes golpes.

Umbra: Tsk...maldición...aun me falta...

Umbra alza las alas de nuevo y vuelve a intentarlo subiendo un poco más y volviendo a caer.

Umbra: No puedo ni volar...como voy a poder combatir en el aire...mierda...

Umbra golpeaba el suelo en un charco de sangre por tantos golpes.

Umbra: Pronto amanecerá...será mejor que vuelva.

Umbra volvió y se acostó rápidamente manchando la cama con la sangre y recuperándose de las heridas mientras esperaba el amanecer.

Una vez amaneció los héroes comenzaron a levantarse, algunos bastante a gusto con el resultado de la competición (Inu, Yoliwyvern y Kiminuria), otros...molestos por haber sido derrotados (Haku Zero y Doru) y los últimos...que pasaban del tema (Umbra y Gao). Todos estaban reunidos en la sala en silencio hasta que alguien se digno a hablar.

Melifaith: Bueno...Soy la líder...pero no podré decidir que hacer contra los dioses...no sabemos nada sobre ellos...

Haku: Típico, te da miedo decidir.

Melifaith guardo silencio y se los imagino luchando contra los dioses y muriendo todos frente a ella mirando inmóvil.

Melifaith: No puedo renunciar al cargo...O...Si...

Melifaith: Umbra, Gao.

Ambos chicos miraron a Melifaith y contestaron al unísono.

Chicos: ¿Si?

Melifaith: Necesitamos fortalecernos, y vosotros sois los que mas resistencia  
tienen, por lo que quiero que os enfrentéis a todos a la vez.

Kiminuria: Eso es demasiado...

Umbra miro hacia otro lado intentando que no se le notara el cansancio.

Umbra: Las ordenes del líder deben cumplirse...No podemos negarnos, Para eso lo elegimos.

Umbra y Gao se pusieron en posición defensiva mientras el resto miraban a Melifaith.

Melifaith: Bien...Es lo que quería comprobar...

Todos se quedaron extrañados ante la reacción de Melifaith excepto Kiminuria.

Melifaith: La reunión ha terminado.

Tras escuchar estas palabras todos se fueron excepto las 3 chicas.

Kiminuria: ¿Ya lo decidiste?

Melifaith: No puedo continuar...Si lo hago todos moriremos...

Yoliwyvern: Esto de ahora... ¿Ha sido una prueba cierto?

Melifaith: Si...

Kiminuria y Yoliwyvern se miraron y luego salieron de la sala dejando a Melifaith sola. Mientras...Umbra se duchó para limpiarse la sangre y tras terminar se vistió y salió pero alguien esperaba fuera.

Kiminuria: Hueles a sangre.

Umbra miro a Kiminuria.

Umbra: No es nada.

Kiminuria: Quizás puedas engañar a los demás, pero a mi no.

Umbra: Pss… ¿Que mas da?...es mía

Kiminuria: Melifaith no podrá ser líder, Gao o tu tendréis que tomar el mando por ella.

Umbra: Díselo a Gao...yo no quiero tener nada que ver con eso.

Kiminuria: Te da miedo que alguien resulte herido por una mala elección.. Serás inmortal, pero eso no te da valor cuando se trata de los demás...

Kiminuria se fue mientras Umbra se quedaba mirando al suelo.

Umbra: Maldita sea...

Umbra se fue a su habitación y cerro dando un portazo.

Fin Del Capitulo

Todos se preparan para las pruebas que se acercan...Cada uno a su manera...¿Que ocurrirá? ¿Que sorpresas les esperan a los héroes? ¿Que tendrán pensados los dioses? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	21. Capitulo 21 Regeneracion Y Equilibrio

Capitulo 21

``A partir de ahora como katar-espada queda feo se le cambiara el nombre a filo elemental``

La noche volvió a llegar, todos se acostaron en sus habitaciones, excepto Umbra quien salio a entrenar a un lugar cercano.

Umbra: Bien...Vamos.

Umbra intenta invocar los filos elementales pero estos desaparecen.

Umbra: !Mierda! !Por qué no puedo controlarlos!

Umbra alza las alas y se eleva volando cayendo al ser destruida esta y estampándose contra el suelo.

Umbra: Mierda...

De repente alguien se acerca a Umbra.

Umbra: ¿Quién hay ahí?

Gao: Te has vuelto débil...

Umbra: Tsk...¿Qué haces aquí?

Gao: Kiminuria me avisó que por las noches te alejabas del gremio, y al ver tu cama toda ensangrentada no me costó adivinar el porqué.

Umbra: Dejadme en paz todos...

Gao: Cualquiera diría que alguien que duerma sobre sabanas llenas de sangre es algo raro.

Umbra: ¿Quieres algo o no?

Gao: Si...Una cosa...

Gao invoca la espada eléctrica.

Gao: Luchemos...

Umbra: Por fin dices algo que me apetece...

Umbra invoca los katares.

Gao: ¿Sólo los katares? Me subestimas...

Gao se abalanzó contra Umbra quien fue a golpear con los katares pero la telekinesis de Gao le impidió mover los brazos y recibió un fuerte tajo en vertical.

Umbra: !Agh!

Tras el golpe la corriente de la espada salio disparada y electrocuto el cuerpo de Umbra quien cayo al suelo echando humo.

Gao: Te lo dije...Te has vuelto débil.

Umbra comienza a regenerarse y se levanta del suelo.

Umbra: Aun no he acabado...

Umbra invoca esta vez la espada oscura en una mano y la esfera de luz en la otra.

Gao: Adelante...

Umbra lanza una onda de oscuridad con la espada y Gao salta hacia un lado y desvía levemente la onda con la telekinesis en dirección contraria.

Gao: Bien, veo que por fin peleas en serio.

Gao lanza su espada contra Umbra y este la atrapa dentro de la esfera blanca y la hace desaparecer.

Umbra: !Desaparece de mi vista!

Umbra sale disparado contra Gao el cual comienza a rodearse por electricidad y se encierra con Umbra dentro.

Umbra: Esto es...

Gao: La prisión en la que encerré a Sombra

Umbra: Umbra comienza a caer de rodillas por las múltiples descargas que recibe

Gao: Esto acabo...

Gao se sobresalta al ver a Umbra sonreír y observar como múltiples esferas oscuras caían al suelo y eran golpeadas por uno de los rayos explotando

Una gran humareda y un gran estruendo invadió el escenario por el tremendo impacto y cuando se despejo se pudo observar a Gao y Umbra en el suelo.

Gao: Has vencido...

Umbra comenzaba a regenerarse de las heridas pero no le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse

Umbra: No...No puedo moverme...

Gao: ¿Un empate?

Umbra: Tsk...

Umbra miro hacia otro lado.

Umbra: Odio los empates...

Gao: Entonces consigue el control sobre tus nuevos poderes, y vuelve cuando lo hagas.

Umbra: Te has vuelto fuerte...

Gao: Todos lo hicimos, tantos combates deben servir para algo...

Umbra: Jeje...No puedo controlar estos poderes...En cuanto los invoco desaparecen al poco...No entiendo porque...

Kanon: Yo tengo la respuesta para eso

Umbra miro a Kanon

Umbra: ¿Qué respuesta?...

Kanon: Tu regeneración, en tu cuerpo no hay un equilibrio de luz y oscuridad por culpa de ella

Umbra: ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

Kanon: Renuncia a ella, hasta que consigas el equilibrio perfecto

Kanon lanza una pluma que se clava en el cuello de Umbra y sus heridas que se estaban regenerando se detienen

Umbra: Quieres decir que para poder controlar el poder...

Kanon: Tendrás que ser mortal.

Mientras sobre el gremio paso una estrella fugaz y las 3 chicas se levantaron sobresaltadas al compartir un sueño en el cual Umbra participaba en la segunda prueba de lo dioses y comenzaba a sangrar por el pecho cayendo muerto.

Kiminuria: !No!

Melifaith: Tú también has visto...

Yoliwyvern: La muerte de Umbra...

Fin Del Capitulo

Umbra pierde su inmortalidad y un mal presentimiento avisa a las chicas. ¿Se cumplirá el mal presentimiento? ¿Estará Umbra destinado a la muerte en la segunda prueba? ¿Conseguirá el equilibrio en su interior? Más en el próximo capitulo


	22. Capitulo 22 Comienzan Las Pruebas

Capitulo 22 Comienzan Las Pruebas

Capitulo 22

Umbra observo a Kanon y a Gao

Umbra: Así que ahora soy mortal...

Umbra invoca el filo elemental y este no se desaparece como anteriormente

Umbra: Entonces...Seré mortal...

Umbra Gao y Kanon volvieron al gremio a sus habitaciones, mientras en la habitación de las chicas.

Kiminuria: No puede ser, Umbra es inmortal,

Melifaith: Si eso es cierto.

Yoliwyvern: Pero ellos son dioses...

Kiminuria: Supongo que solo queda esperar.

Las chicas volvieron a dormirse y al día siguiente todos estaban de nuevo en la sala de reuniones.

Zero: Estamos llegando al lugar donde comenzaran las pruebas.

Melifaith: Bien...Es el momento...

Haku: ¿A que te refieres?

Melifaith: Umbra.

Umbra se giro hacia Melifaith.

Melifaith: En cuanto lleguemos a la zona de pruebas, serás el líder.

Umbra: Paso.

Todos se giraron a Umbra por su reacción.

Melifaith: Es una orden, y debes cumplirla.

Umbra miro hacia un lado.

Umbra: ¿Porque tengo que ser yo?

Melifaith: Porque sabes mejor que nadie que tan poderosos son los dioses.

Umbra: Kanon lo sabrá mejor, después de todo perteneció a ellos.

Kiminuria: ¡Deja de escaquearte!

Umbra: Tst...

Melifaith: Solo me queda una orden aparte de esa antes de dejarte el liderazgo.

Umbra: ¿Cual?

Melifaith: No participaras en la segunda prueba.

Umbra: No puedo asegurártelo.

Zero: Hemos llegado.

El gremio aterrizo y todos bajaron observando a Ann quien esperaba allí.

Ann: Por fin aparecéis.

Gao: Sabes bien lo que nos retraso.

El resto de dioses aparecieron detrás excepto Sombra6.

Fire-Fenix: Venimos a observar la prueba.

Sombra4: A veces viene bien saber las habilidades de los rivales.

Edurne: No mientas Falcon, venimos a ver la derrota de Ann.

Ann se giro bruscamente a Edurne.

Umbra: Bueno, ¿hacemos la prueba o nos vamos?

Ann: Tsk...A la prueba...yo elegiré un luchador y vuestro líder el otro...Le elijo a el.

Ann señala a Haku.

Umbra: Era tal como esperábamos.

Haku: Es la hora de mi venganza.

Umbra: Kanon...Ayúdale.

Kanon mira a Umbra y da un paso adelante preparándose para la prueba.

Ann: La prueba constara de un supervivencia, luchareis con los enemigos que yo os ponga en 3 rondas, si sobrevivís ganáis.

Haku: Eso será fácil...

Haku y Kanon son teletransportados a una meseta montañosa y todos los demás los observan tras una barrera.

Ann: Bien...Comencemos la prueba.

Fin Del Capitulo

¡Comenzó la prueba! ¿Serán capaces de completar la prueba? ¿Que serán las próximas pruebas? Mas en el próximo capitulo.


	23. Capitulo 23 Prueba De Supervivencia

Capitulo 23 Prueba De Supervivencia

Capitulo 23

Haku y Kanon observaban a todos a su alrededor.

Haku: ¡Y bien! ¡A que debemos sobrevivir!

Ann: Siempre tan prepotente...Acabare con esto rápido.

Cinco copias de Ann aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

Edurne: Un juego de niños...Si caen ante eso es que realmente no merece la pena observar esto.

Ann: No seas prepotente...Acabare con ellos rápido como dije.

Haku: Bueno, vamos Kanon a por ellas

Las copias de Ann comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad alrededor de ambos mientras que Haku soltaba algo de arena.

Kanon seguía a las copias con la vista

Kanon: ¿Tienes algún plan?

Haku: Yo las detengo y tú las destruyes...

Kanon: Esta bien.

Kanon alzo sus alas y cojió altura mientras las copias de Ann se centraban en Haku

Haku: Ataca ya... ¿O tienes miedo?

Ann: Acabad con el

Las copias salieron disparadas contra Haku y golpearon en su pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás

Haku: ¡Ahora!

El suelo de la meseta se levanto creando un pequeño área que levanto a las copias y estas quedaban inmóviles aunque intentaban alejarse de allí

Ann: Usando la gravedad de nuevo...

Kanon cargo su ataque contra las sombras y disparo su láser destruyendo la roca sobre la que quedaban las copias pero estas se unieron en una que tuvo suficiente fuerza para saltar y esquivarlo.

Haku: Tst... ¿Porque no te mueres?

Haku se lanzo corriendo contra la copia de Ann rodeado por sus lanzas las cuales le rodeaban creando un filo cortante a su alrededor y esta se lanzo contra Haku golpeando en una de las lanzas y partiéndola y golpeando a Haku en el pecho

Haku: ¡Agg...!¡Ahora!

Haku agarro el brazo de la copia de Ann

Kanon: Pero si disparo...

Haku: ¡Dispara!

Kanon disparo su láser contra ambos Mientras que Haku usaba las rocas de alrededor para rodear su cuerpo y cubrirse del golpe

Haku: Agg...

Haku escupe sangre mientras se limpia la que le quedo en la cara

Haku: ¿Eso era todo?

Edurne: Patético...

Edurne desaparece mientras Sakura se acerca a Ann

Ann: Sakura, necesitare tus poderes curativos para esto...

Sakura: Si...

Ann cerró los ojos y frente a Haku y Kanon aparecieron copias de Gao y Umbra.

Haku: Así que ahora toca esto...Interesante.

Copia Gao = CGao  
Copia Umbra = CUmbra

Haku salio disparado contra CGao el cual se recubrió de electricidad pero Haku lo golpeo de lejos con la lanza y lo lanzo unos metros atrás.

Haku: Me quedo al rayitos...

Kanon: Eso significa que me queda Umbra...vaya.

Kanon comenzó a lanzar disparos con su láser pero CUmbra los paraba con su barrera de luz.

Haku: Estos tipos son aun mas callados que los originales...Que molestos.

Haku aumento la gravedad del cuerpo de Gao y este uso sus poderes telequinéticos para lanzar a Haku contra las rocas.

Haku: Interesante...Si uso mi gravedad el no me dejara acercarme...

Haku pone una lanza en el suelo creando una grieta y salta dentro.

Kanon: ¿Adonde ira? Kanon observaba a CUmbra.

Kanon: Es distinto del original...parece que Ann no conoce los nuevos poderes de Umbra...eso me dará ventaja.

Kanon comienza a soltar plumas sobre CUmbra para bloquear sus poderes y este se recubre con la esfera de luz intentando evitarlas.

Kanon: Ahora.

Kanon carga su láser y en cuanto CUmbra deshace la barrera dispara fuertemente impactándole en el pecho y lanzándolo lejos quedando este inmóvil en el suelo.

``Mientras tras la barrera``

Sakura usaba sus poderes para curar a Ann la cual comenzaba a sangrar.

Sakura: Ann...Ese golpe puede provocarte mucho daño...ten cuidado con esos guerreros...

Ann: Son mas fuertes que la ultima vez...Esto no lo había previsto...

Fin Del Capitulo

La prueba continua. ¿Aguantaran Haku y Kanon? ¿Serán el resto de pruebas igual? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	24. Capitulo 24 Supervivencia Ronda Final

Capitulo 24 Supervivencia Ronda Final

Capitulo 24

CUmbra se levanto y miro a Kanon

Kanon: ¿Aun no desapareces eh? Entonces tendré que acabar contigo de nue...

Algo golpea a Kanon antes de terminar la frase y lo estrella contra el suelo

Kanon: Maldito...

Kanon se levanta y observa a CUmbra justo delante de él

Kanon: ¿Has sido tú?

CUmbra vuelve a desaparecer y Kanon sale disparado hacia arriba por un gran golpe que se le marca en el estomago.

Kanon: Agh...

Kanon comienza a lanzar plumas hacia abajo inutilizando la velocidad y fuerza de CUmbra

Kanon: Así al menos no tendré tantos problemas...

Mientras bajo el suelo donde se encontraba CGao se abre una grieta y este cae por ella

Haku: ¡!¡Ahora!

Haku sale disparado desde una roca contra CGao y este clava su espada en una roca provocando que Haku lo pase por debajo

Haku: ¡Maldito...! ¡Aun así no escaparas de mí!

Haku vuelve a impulsarse contra CGao y este se impulsa con los pies arrancando la espada y chocando contra la lanza de Haku

Haku: ¡Ahora eres mío!

Haku suelta la lanza y agarra las manos de CGao dejándole unas esposas de roca

Haku: Adiós...

La gravedad en las esposas aumenta enormemente y CGao sale disparado cayendo por la grieta mientras este sube

Haku: Uno menos...

Haku aprovecha que CUmbra anda entretenido con Kanon y lo ataca por la espalda clavándole sus lanzas y drenando su energía

Haku: Estas muerto...

Kanon carga su láser y dispara contra CUmbra desintegrándolo

Kanon: Se acabo...

Haku: Si...

``Mientras Tras la barrera``

Gao: ¿Han ganado?

Umbra: No sabemos si la prueba aun acaba...Ella aun no ha entrado...

Umbra mira a Ann quien era recuperada de las heridas por Sakura y se ponía de pie

Ann: La segunda ronda aun no ha terminado...

Haku: ¡Como que no!

De repente algo atraviesa el brazo de Haku y este comienza a electrocutarse

Kanon: ¡Haku!

Kanon desciende hasta Haku y le arranca la espada eléctrica de CGao el cual salía flotando de la grieta

Haku: Maldito...uso la telequinesia para poder elevarse y evitar la gravedad...

Kanon corre contra CGao intentando golpearle con el puño y este esquiva cuando nota que algo lo envuelve en una especie de cubo creado de plumas

Kanon: ¡Drenaje De Vida!

El cubo comienza a hacerse más pequeño y aplasta a CGao dentro saliendo de este una luz que entra en Haku curándole la herida del brazo

Ann: Agg...Maldito Kanon...tendré que ocuparme personalmente...

Ann desaparece y aparece dentro de la barrera

Ann: Ronda final...me encargare de esto yo misma...

Haku: Por fin ha aparecido...

Kanon: Yo me encargo...

``En el exterior de la barrera``

Fire-Fénix: Al final ha tenido que luchar en persona...Quizás sean más fuertes de lo que pensábamos

Sakura: Hace unos días no lo eran...

Sakura se fija en Umbra

Sakura: ¿Que habrá hecho?

Ann: ¿Piensas luchar solo contra mi?

Kanon: Se mejor que nadie tus poderes...El estaría en desventaja

Ann: Aun así...

Ann desaparece y aparece tras Haku cojiéndolo por el cuello y levantándolo

Ann: Como pretendes defenderlo de mis ataques...

Fin Del Capitulo

Ann Decide luchar ¿Podrán vencerla? ¿Quienes participaran en la segunda prueba? ¿Que sucederá si Kanon y Haku fracasan? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	25. Capitulo 25 Prueba Finalizada Miedo Con

Capitulo 25, Prueba Finalizada, Miedo Confirmado

Capitulo 25

¡Ann tiene a Haku! ¿Que hará Kanon?

Ann: Y bien dios de la vida...Que me dices...Ríndete ahora y le perdonare la vida

Haku: ¡Suéltame zorra!

Haku mira a Kanon y este comienza a arrodillarse

Kanon: Yo...me rindo...

Haku: ¡Yo ni de coña!

Haku invoca una lanza y golpea el suelo con la punta de esta haciendo que la tierra se levante y atrape a Ann dentro aplastándole el brazo y soltándose

Haku: Se acabo... ¡Muere aplastada entre las rocas!

Las rocas se cierran de golpe y se crea una nube de polvo

Kanon: ¿La has...matado?

Haku: Es una prueba de supervivencia, si quien nos intenta matar no sobrevive ganamos

``Fuera de la barrera``

Sakura: ¡Ann!

Gao: ¿Realmente la ha matado?

Umbra: Parece muy fácil...Aunque ella bajo la guardia al atacarle directamente...

``Dentro de la barrera``

Kanon: Realmente no se mueve...

Kanon aparta una de las rocas pero no encuentra a nadie dentro.

Kanon: No esta...

Ann aparece detrás de Kanon.

Ann: Si que estoy.

Ann lanza a Haku contra el suelo y comienza a golpearle rompiendo el suelo mientras este escupía sangre.

Haku: Agg...

Ann: La próxima vez...No subestimes a un dios...

Kanon rodea a Ann con un cubo de plumas y esta se vuelve a encoger aplastándola pero igual que antes aparece frente a Kanon

Ann: No podrás vencerme así...

Kanon: ¿Teletransporte? No...No es eso...Entonces... ¿Estas usando un objeto?

Ann: ¿Lo averiguaste eh? Que gran deducción, pero no podrás averiguar cual es.

Ann desaparece e impacta a Haku en el pecho dividiéndose en diez Ann y golpeándolo en el aire para luego caer todas sobre Kanon aplastándolo contra el suelo

Kanon: Agh...Que fuerza...

Haku: Tira una piedra...Aparece donde esta está, ¿ese es el truco verdad?

Ann: ¡Insecto!

Haku: Te vi. Antes cuando lo de las rocas...Note algo cuando me agarraste por el cuello, era esa roca y como esta quedo fuera la lanzaste al soltarme...

Ann: Maldito humano...

Kanon: Entonces, ese es el modo.

Haku mira a Kanon desde el suelo y le guiña un ojo.

Kanon: ¡Acabare con esto!

Kanon se lanza contra Ann y crea el cubo de plumas atrapándola mientras que Haku pone una mano en el suelo y se nota como algo viaja bajo tierra.

Ann: ¡Ríndete! ¡No va a funcionar!

Ann se teletransporta a donde esta la roca y de repente del suelo sale la lanza atravesando el estomago de Ann

Ann: Ugh...

Ann cae al suelo arrodillada mientras Kanon se acerca y carga su láser

Kanon: Ríndete...O muere...

Ann: No debí enfrentaros a ambos juntos...Admito mi error...he sido derrotada.

``Fuera de la barrera``

Melifaith: ¡Ya esta!

Kiminuria: Una prueba ganada.

Gao: Uno a cero para los humanos.

Sakura: Divertido, supongo que ahora me toca a mi...

Ann, Haku y Kanon aparecen fuera de la barrera y todos vuelven a la zona donde se encontraron.

Falcon: Sakura...Tengo una sorpresa para tu prueba.

Sakura: ¿A que te refieres?

Falcon: Algo que hice, lo notaras cuando la prueba comience.

Sakura: Que extraño...Esta bien, comencemos mi prueba, la búsqueda del tesoro

Fire-Fénix observa a Ann

Fire-Fénix: ¿Que hacemos con ella?

Falcon: Ha perdido, si Edurne se entera la matara.

Ann: Mierda...

Sakura: Que se quede aquí por el momento...Bien veamos... ¿Quien participara de vuestro equipo en mi búsqueda?

Gao: Que valla Zero es quien mejor se moverá con sus portales para buscar

Kiminuria: Iré yo, tengo el mejor olfato...lo encontrare.

Umbra niega con la cabeza

Umbra: Yo iré...

Las 3 chicas se sorprenden y de fondo Falcon sonríe al verlas

Falcon: Parece que conseguí que la prueba sea más entretenida...

Fin Del Capitulo

Umbra decide participar en la prueba aun tras la visión de su muerte y que ha perdido su regeneración, ¿Que ocurrirá? ¿Se negaran a que participe el resto? ¿Que será lo que hizo Falcon? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	26. Capitulo 26 Cuenta Atras

Capitulo 26, Cuenta Atrás

Capitulo 26

¡Umbra decide participar en la prueba y las chicas se exaltan!

Kiminuria: !No! !Yo iré! !Lo encontrare mas fácilmente!

Umbra: Ya hice mi elección, no hay vuelta atrás

Kiminuria: ¡Pero si lo haces...!

Umbra: ¿Moriré?

Melifaith: ¿Como lo sabes? ¿También lo viste?

Umbra: ¿Ver?

Yoliwyvern: Tuvimos una visión sobre tu muerte.

Umbra: Interesante...No me importa...

Kiminuria: ¡Pero...!

Sakura: Ya que insistes tanto participa con el.

Kiminuria: ¿Como?

Sakura: ¡Eres la Guerrera que elijo para mi prueba!

Umbra: Ya veo...

Sakura mira a Falcon

Sakura: Así que hiciste que viesen su muerte...No debiste interferir

Umbra y Kiminuria desaparecen y aparecen cada uno en un área de un bosque, mientras el resto observan tras una barrera

Umbra: ¿Aparecemos separados eh? interesante...

De repente frente a Umbra aparece otro Umbra idéntico a este

Umbra: ¿Mas copias?

Kiminuria rápidamente nada mas aparecer en el bosque sale corriendo buscando el tesoro, y frente a esta aparece otra Kiminuria

Kiminuria: ¿Porque no paran los clones?

``Copia de Kiminuria: CKimi``  
``Copia de Umbra: CUmbra``

``Fuera de la barrera``

Sakura: Que divertido...Piensan que son clones...Veamos si averiguan la verdad antes de morir

Gao y el resto observaban en silencio.

``Dentro de la barrera``

Kiminuria observaba a su copia bastante enojada

Kiminuria: ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Kiminuria lanza un puñetazo contra su copia impactándole en el rostro y en ese instante CUmbra sale corriendo contra Umbra lanzando un golpe y sin necesidad de impactar Umbra sale disparado hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol de igual forma que CKimi

Umbra: ¿Que demonios?...No ha llegado a darme...

Kiminuria sigue buscando pero al poco CKimi vuelve a ponerse frente a ella

Kiminuria: Tst...Si no encuentro el tesoro rápido Umbra morirá...

Kiminuria y DIX se separan y ambos se recubren de acero

Kiminuria: DIX busca el tesoro...Yo acabare con esta copia...

DIX sale corriendo en busca del tesoro y CKimi intenta detenerlo, pero rápidamente Kiminuria quien adopta forma de lobo le impacta un cabezazo en el estomago.

Umbra se levanta con algunos arañazos en la espalda por culpa del impacto con el árbol

Umbra: Vaya...esto de no regenerar es una lata...

CUmbra sale corriendo contra Umbra quien aun se estaba levantando y le suelta un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y caer arrodillado

Umbra: Mier...da...Soy un inútil defendiéndome...Jamás intente siquiera esquivar los golpes y eso me esta pasando factura...

Umbra se levanto e invoco pequeñas esferas oscuras en cada dedo de su mano derecha

Umbra: ¡Que me dices de esto!

Umbra da una patada en el estomago a CUmbra y luego le lanzo las esferas causando explosiones y saliendo esta despedida hacia atrás.

Umbra: Con eso no me molestara por un rato...

CUmbra se levanta rápidamente como si no hubiese recibido el impacto

Umbra: ¿Pero que coño?...

CKimi agarra del hocico a Kiminuria y la lanza contra un árbol mientras esta de repente siente dolor en el estomago.

Kiminuria: Agg...si no me ha golpeado...

Kiminuria nota algo raro en su cuerpo

Kiminuria: Que es esto...algo malo va a ocurrir...

De repente la forma de bestia de acero desaparece y se observa a Kiminuria con la ropa rasgada y llena de heridas y cae al suelo.

Fin Del Capitulo

¡La prueba ha dado comienzo! ¡La batalla estalla y los héroes solo reciben más y más daños! ¿Lograran sobrevivir? ¿Cual será el secreto de la batalla? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	27. Capitulo 27 Tesoro De Sangre

Capitulo 27, Tesoro De Sangre

Capitulo 27

Kiminuria recibe un gran golpe tras el ataque de Umbra hacia CUmbra mientras DIX busca el tesoro.

``Fuera de la barrera``

Sakura: No puedo ver esto...se que es mi prueba pero es demasiado cruel.

Sakura se da la vuelta con intención de irse y un rayo cae justo delante de esta dejándola shockeada.

Dos Sombras aparecen en el cielo, se puede observar que una es Edurne.

Sombra6: Sakura, no acepto traiciones.

Sakura: No es una traición...La prueba continuara solo no puedo verlo.

Edurne: Estúpida. ¿Acaso no es lo más divertido de la prueba? ¿Ver su sufrimiento?

Sakura: Eso no es divertido...Es cruel...

Edurne: Mmm...Pues llámame cruel.

Sombra6: Observad todos...la rueda de la muerte.

Una gran rueda giratoria aparece junto a Sombra6 en el cielo y comienza a girar, se pueden observar los nombres de todos, humanos y dioses y termina deteniéndose en Umbra.

Sombra6: Valla...Falcon tenia razón...El destino dice que ese chico morirá.

Sakura: Pero...Si era inmortal...

Sombra6: No importa, la rueda muestra el destino.

Sombra6 mira a Ann.

Sombra6: Fuiste derrotada...Cuando terminen las pruebas serás castigada.

``Dentro de la barrera``

Umbra: ¿No ha recibido daño?

Sombra: ¡Libéranos! ¡Nosotros 11 encontraremos el tesoro!

Umbra: ¡No puedo! Si os dejo salir yo no tendré poder suficiente para defenderme. ! ¡Necesito que me deis fuerza!

Sombra: Mmm...Entendido.

Umbra cierra los ojos y comienza a emanar el poder de Sombra junto al suyo sacando las alas y rodeándose de un gran brillo de luz y oscuridad.

Umbra: Bien...Acabare contigo de una vez.

CUmbra de repente comienza a brillar y alza el vuelo igual que Umbra.

Umbra: ¡Pero que...!¡Imposible!

Umbra y CUmbra comienzan a chocar en ataques recibiendo ambos golpes.

Mientras Kiminuria caía al suelo recibiendo golpes mientras CKimi la miraba.

Kiminuria: !Pero!, !Que!, !¿Demonios me esta golpeando?

De repente DIX vuelve junto a Kiminuria embistiendo a CKimi.

Kiminuria: DIX... ¿Sabes donde esta el tesoro? Bien...Guíame hasta el.

Kiminuria vuelve a la forma de lobo de acero y sigue a DIX.

Umbra sale disparado por el golpe recibido al chocar con CUmbra combinado con el daño recibido por CKimi y cae al suelo volviendo a la normalidad.

Umbra: Mi...erda...

Umbra se levanta pero tiene bastante sangre por los impactos.

Umbra: Si esto no termina pronto no podré conseguir el tesoro...

Kiminuria corre junto a DIX seguida por CKimi justo cuando le llega al olfato a ambos un fuerte olor a sangre.

Kiminuria: Este olor...Umbra...

Fin Del Capitulo

¡Kiminuria sabe la localización del tesoro! ¡Pero Umbra se acerca a su muerte! ¿Encontrara Kiminuria el tesoro o salvara a Umbra? ¿Sobrevivirá Umbra a la prueba? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	28. Capitulo 28 Poder De Sangre

Capitulo 28 Poder De Sangre

Capitulo 28

Umbra mira a CUmbra volando frente a este

Umbra: Mierda...

CUmbra ataca a Umbra pero Kiminuria lo golpea y lo empotra contra un árbol.

Kiminuria: ¡Umbra! ¡¿Estas bien?

Umbra observa a Kiminuria

Umbra: Si...

Umbra mira a Kiminuria

Umbra: ¿Encontraste el tesoro?

Kiminuria: DIX sabe donde esta

Umbra: Entonces ve a por el...

Kiminuria: Pero...

Kiminuria observa que CUmbra se levanta de nuevo y los mira

Kiminuria: ¿Estarás bien?

Umbra: ¡Que importa eso! ¡Ve a por el tesoro!

Kiminuria: Pero si lo hago...Tu...

CUmbra alza sus alas y arremete contra Umbra llevándolo lejos

Kiminuria: ¡Umbra!

CKimi aparece junto a Kiminuria y la golpea lanzándola al suelo

Kiminuria: Mierda... ¿Que hago?...

Kiminuria observa como CKimi va a por Umbra

Kiminuria: Mierda... ¡Espera!

Umbra es lanzado contra el suelo mientras CUmbra aterriza frente a él y las alas desaparecen

Umbra: No perderé... ¡No seré derrotado por una simple copia!

En las manos de Umbra aparecen los filos elementales de luz y oscuridad y los une lanzando una X de Luz y oscuridad

Umbra: He...Controlado los filos...

``Fuera De La Barrera``

Kanon: Lo ha conseguido...

Gao: Así que eso es lo que intentaba lanzarme...Tuve suerte de que no lo consiguiese

``Dentro De La Barrera``

CUmbra crea una Gran esfera blanca y en su interior varias esferas blancas para detener la onda pero esta destruye las esferas y golpea a CUmbra en el pecho aunque el poder casi había desaparecido y solo recibe un simple golpe en el pecho.

Kiminuria: Agh...Otra vez este dolor...

Umbra cae al suelo por agotamiento ensangrentado mientras Kiminuria llega a verles y observa como CUmbra se acerca a el y lo levanta por el pelo

Kiminuria: ¡No!

Kiminuria corre hacia CUmbra pero CKimi se interpone

Kiminuria: ¡Apártate!

Las garras de la zarpa de Kiminuria se alargan y atraviesa el estomago de CKimi corriendo hasta Umbra quien es soltado por CUmbra y cae al suelo de rodillas tocándose el estomago el cual es atravesado y comienza a sangrar haciéndolo perder la conciencia

Fin Del Capitulo

Umbra ha caído, ¿Sobrevivirá? ¿Que ocurrirá con la prueba? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	29. Capitulo 29 Lagrimas De Sangre

Capitulo 29 Lagrimas De Sangre

Capitulo 29

Kiminuria observa a Umbra quien ha perdido la conciencia de pie mientras su estomago pierde sangre.

Kiminuria: No me digas que...El golpe que le di...

Kiminuria mira a CKimi quien la observa y sale volando cogida por los hombros por CUmbra.

Kiminuria: ¡Van a por el tesoro!

Kiminuria corre tras estos, pero al dar los primeros pasos se detiene y mira a Umbra.

Kiminuria: ¿Por que? no se regenera...

``Fuera de la barrera``

Kanon: !Mierda! !Es mi culpa! !Umbra morirá porque le quite la regeneración!

La cara de Melifaith cambia al escuchar a Kanon.

Melifaith: ¡Tú lo mataste!

Todos guardan silencio observando el cuerpo de Umbra hasta que Gao mira a Kanon.

Gao: La pluma... ¿Que pasa si le saca la pluma?

Kanon: Solo el poder de la luz de Umbra pudo deshacerla...Solo una gran cantidad de luz podría hacerlo...Kiminuria no tiene ese poder.

Gao guarda silencio mientras observa. Los dioses observan callados excepto Sakura quien se fue.

``Dentro de la barrera``

Kiminuria se acerca a Umbra.

Kiminuria: ¿Umbra?

Kiminuria le bloquea el estomago y se mancha de sangre.

Kiminuria: ¿Por que?

Kiminuria observa las placas del pecho y la espalda y ve la pluma de Kanon cerca de la placa de la espalda.

Kiminuria: Una pluma drenadora...

Kiminuria agarra la pluma intentando arrancarla pero esta no se mueve ni un milímetro.

Kiminuria: ¡Mierda no se mueve!

Kiminuria espera frente al cuerpo de Umbra y este deja de respirar.

Kiminuria: Me quedo sin tiempo... ¡DIX sepárate!

Kiminuria pierde la unión con DIX y vuelve a intentarlo con las manos desnudas pero la pluma sigue sin moverse.

Kiminuria: ¡Sal maldita pluma!

Kiminuria sigue tirando con todas sus fuerzas rasgándose las manos y dejando su sangre y la de Umbra sobre la pluma y cayendo de espaldas de agotamiento.

Kiminuria: Umbra saco las plumas...

Kiminuria observa a Umbra sentada mientras DIX se la acerca

Kiminuria: Quizás si me doy prisa aun llegue a por el tesoro...Así su muerte no seria en vano.

Kiminuria se levanta y mira en dirección a donde salieron CUmbra y CKimi cuando escucha por su oído como el corazón de Umbra comienza a latir cada vez más débil

Kiminuria: ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo irme y dejarlo aquí!

Kiminuria vuelve a agarrar la pluma y a tirar con todas sus fuerzas

Kiminuria: ¡Sal maldita!

Kiminuria sigue tirando de la pluma rasgándose las manos cuando unas gotas comienzan a caer sobre la sangre que dejaba en la pluma.

El corazón de Umbra seguía latiendo cada vez de forma más débil hasta que se detuvo.

Kiminuria: ¡Sal de una puta veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!

Una luz comienza a emanar de la sangre unida a las lagrimas y la pluma comienza a desintegrarse cayendo Kiminuria de espaldas.

Kiminuria: ¡Salio!

Kiminuria observa a Umbra

Kiminuria: ¿Um...bra?

Fin Del Capitulo

¡La pluma desapareció! Pero el corazón de Umbra dejo de latir... ¿Habrá sido suficiente el esfuerzo? ¿Le dará tiempo de conseguir el tesoro? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	30. Capitulo 30 Cielo e infierno

Capitulo 30 Cielo e Infierno

Capitulo 30

¡El corazón de Umbra se detuvo!

Kiminuria: ¿Umbra? ¡Venga!

Kiminuria comienza a golpear el cuerpo de Umbra

Kiminuria: ¡Despierta! ¡No he pasado tanto para arrancar la pluma para que mueras!

Kiminuria sigue dando golpes al cuerpo mientras el resto, tanto humanos como dioses dejaron de observar la pelea excepto Edurne y Sombra6

Kiminuria: Tst...Supongo que no hay remedio...

Kiminuria mira al cielo

Kiminuria: Nos rendimos.

Zero: ¡¿Que?

Gao: ¿Se...Rinde?

Los dioses sonríen excepto Ann y Sakura

Sakura: Por abandono, prueba no superada.

CUmbra y CKimi aparecen con el cofre y vuelven a su forma original, unos espejos de sangre que reflejaban cada uno a uno de los luchadores.

Sombra6: Uno a uno...Interesante

Kiminuria y Umbra vuelven junto a los demás y Kiminuria cae de rodillas observando el cuerpo de Umbra

Kiminuria: Gao, sálvalo.

Gao: ¿Salvarle? ¿Pero...Como?

Kiminuria: Melifaith...Necesitara tu ayuda...

Melifaith mira y Gao se miran

Melifaith: ¿Que quieres que hagamos?

Kiminuria: Las espadas eléctricas...Atravesad el corazón de Umbra...

Kanon: ¡Podéis destruir el corazón!

Kiminuria: ¡Ya esta muerto!

Kanon guarda silencio ante esa contestación mientras Gao y Melifaith miraban a Kiminuria

Gao: Melifaith...Dame tu espada...Yo lo haré

Melifaith: ¿Por que?

Gao: Alejaos...la corriente eléctrica será muy alta, tanto como para poder matar a un humano.

Inu: No te pases...No queremos freírlo...

Gao: ¡Regenerara! ¡Dejad de decir tonterías!

Melifaith invoca la espada eléctrica y se la da a Gao quien la une con la suya.

Gao: Esto te va a doler más a ti que a mí, tómalo como mi respuesta a tu intento de asesinarme.

Gao clava la espada en el cuello de Umbra atravesándolo y llegando hasta el corazón soltando una tremenda descarga eléctrica que hizo que todos se alejaran de ellos. Y quedando ambos echando una gran cantidad de humo

Zero: ¿Esta vivo?

Kiminuria se acerca a Umbra con cuidado ya que por el cuerpo de este aun corría una gran corriente eléctrica intentando escuchar su corazón.

Yoliwyvern observaba a los dioses, quienes miraban extrañados.

Gao: No puedo hacer más...

Gao cae de rodillas bastante cansado.

Kiminuria acerca el oído llevándose varios calambrazos hasta que comienza a oír unos débiles latidos.

Kiminuria: Esta...Vivo...

Todas las heridas comienzan a cerrarse lentamente aunque seguía inconsciente

Kanon: Las próximas horas y su fuerza de voluntad decidirán si sobrevive...

Inu: Ahora todo depende de el...Si desea vivir volverá...Si no morirá.

Edurne agarra el brazo de Sombra6.

Edurne: ¡Dijiste que moriría!

Los ojos de Sombra6 se giran hacia Edurne y el brazo de esta se desintegra mientras esta grita de dolor.

Sombra6: No vuelvas a tocarme...La rueda sigue girando, nunca nadie logro librarse de la muerte...Y...Aunque lo lograra...Alguien ocupara su lugar.

Todos, quedaron impactados al escuchar las palabras mientras observaban en el cielo a Edurne retorciéndose de dolor.

Fire-Fénix es el primero que se digna a hablar

Fire-Fénix: Bueno...Es hora de que conozcáis el infierno...

Nada mas decir estas palabras el campo en el interior de la barrera cambia drásticamente viéndose grandes ríos de lava y una inmensa oscuridad

Fire-Fénix: Mi prueba comienza...Ya que vuestro líder esta fuera de combate vuestro miembro se elegirá al azar...

*La ruleta de Sombra6 gira y se marca sobre Melifaith*

Fire-Fénix: Un vampiro para el infierno...Pfffff...Tenéis suerte

Ann se levanta junto con Sakura y se acercan para ver la prueba

Fire-Fénix: Pues yo elijo a...

Fin Del Capitulo

¡El poder de Sombra6 es aterrador! ¿Quien aparte de Melifaith entrara en el infierno? ¿Que tipo de prueba tendrá preparada Fire-Fénix? ¿Lograran salir victoriosos de ella? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	31. Capitulo 31 Bestias Infernales

Capitulo 31 Bestias Infernales

Capitulo 31

Fire-Fénix Observa a los luchadores

Fire-Fénix: A quien elijo...

Falcon se acerca a Fire-Fénix y le susurra al oído

Falcon: Yo me quedo a ese, coge cualquiera menos a el.

Fire-Fénix: Esta bien te dejare a ese...Entonces...Tu el que esta en el suelo,

Gao se gira mirando a Fire-Fénix y es teletransportado al infierno junto a Melifaith

Zero: ¡Joder! ¡Quiero participar yo! Esto es muy aburrido, solo mirar y mirar...Luego seguir esperando... ¿Cuando coño peleo yo? T.T

Todos miran a Zero con una gota de sudor en la cara

Ann: Me recuerda a Fénix...

Sakura: Si...Es igual de pesado

Fire-Fénix: ¡Que os estoy escuchando! ,

Fire-Fénix se teletransporta al infierno.

Fire-Fénix: Mi prueba será sencilla, hay una puerta en el infierno, si la encontráis y lográis salir antes de morir, habréis vencido.

``Fuera de la barrera``

Inu: Eligio a Gao solo por estar cansado...

Kiminuria: Maldito aprovechado

Kanon observaba el cuerpo de Umbra

Kanon: Fue...¿Mi culpa?

Kiminuria se gira al escucharlo y mira el cuerpo de Umbra

Kiminuria: Solo vivirá si lo desea...En el pasado nosotros se lo impedimos...Ahora no podemos hacer nada.

``Dentro de la barrera``

Melifaith mira a Gao quien sigue arrodillado en una roca

Melifaith: ¡Tú quédate ahí yo busco!

Melifaith saca su ala de murciélago y sale volando a buscar pero algo la golpea por la espalda.

Melifaith: !Ay!

Melifaith se gira a ver lo que le golpeo y ve a felhound

Melifaith: ¿Que animal es ese?

Los cuernos del felhound se llena de electricidad y sale una descarga directa a Melifaith

Melifaith: !Mierda!

Melifaith salta hacia un lado esquivando la descarga por poco.

Melfaith: Este sitio es peligroso, encontrar la puerta no será fácil...

Gao se levanta tras descansar un poco y comienza a buscar la puerta.

Fire-Fénix: Se ha recuperado...Esto se pone divertido.

Fire-Fénix alza la mano y un dragón rojo llega volando y se dirige hacia Gao.

Gao: ¿!Que coño? !Un dragón!

Gao se cuela por una pequeña gruta mientras el dragón impacta contra ella intentando seguir a Gao.

Gao: Uff...Pues a buscar...

Gao busca la entrada mientras camina.

Melifaith: Eso es un...

Melifaith camina lentamente hacia un lado,

Melifaith: Que no me vea...Que no me vea...

El felhound lanza un relámpago que impacta al dragón en la espalda y al girarse ve a Melifaith

Melifaith: !Mierdaaa!

Melifaith sale a correr seguida del dragón.

Melifaith: !Que me comeeeeeeeee! !Vete bichooo!

Melifaith saca su ala y vuela hasta pasar por al lado al felhound y le golpea con el ala

Melifaith: !Eso por cabrón!

Melifaith se cuela por la gruta por la que entro Gao mientras observa como el dragón se detiene junto al felhound y se lo come mientras este intenta escapar.

Melifaith: Uff...Aquí estoy a salvo...

Melifaith mira hacia los lados

Melifaith: Anda, ¿y Gao?

Melifaith comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a Gao

Melifaith: Encontrar la puerta...Este sitio es muy grande...

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Lograran escapar del infierno? ¿Aparecerán más bestias infernales? ¿Intervendrá Fire-Fénix o solo observara? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	32. Capitulo 32 Combate Infernal

Capitulo 32 Combate Infernal

Capitulo 32

Melifaith y Gao continúan con su búsqueda de la salida.

Gao: Tst... ¿Donde estará esa maldita puerta?...Ni siquiera se su forma...

Gao continua buscando la puerta cuando Fire-Fénix aparece frente a el

Gao: Debo estar cerca si estas aquí...

Fire-Fénix: ¿No pensaríais que os voy a dejar buscar tan felices no?

Gao observa detenidamente a Fire-Fénix

Gao: Déjate de juegos, tengo que encontrar la puerta.

Fire-Fénix lanza una especie de rayo desde sus ojos al suelo y una gran cantidad de zombis comienzan a salir.

Gao: ¡Cabrón!

Gao invoca su espada y comienza a golpear a los zombis, electrocutándolos y reduciéndolos a polvo

Fire-Fénix: Los esta matando...Pensé que serian un buen entretenimiento.

Gao continua destruyendo zombis

Fire-Fénix: Una cosa...Estos zombis...Son humanos...Los he vuelto zombis para la prueba.

Gao se detiene al escuchar esto y varios zombis lo golpean lanzándolo al suelo

Fire-Fénix: Así es... ¡Si los matas estarás asesinando a gente!

Gao: Vuelve a destruir a los zombis con la espada

Fire-Fénix: ¿Pero que?

Gao: Me da igual.

Fire-Fénix: ¿No te importa asesinar a gente inocente?

Gao: No mucho, la verdad...

Fire-Fénix mira hacia otro lado

*Fuera de la barrera*

Falcon: Pobre Fire-Fénix...

Ann: ¿De verdad esperaba que creyera esa mentira?

Falcon: Era bastante difícil de creer la verdad...

Sakura: Ese sitio...Espero que la prueba termine pronto.

*Dentro de la barrera*

Melifaith continuaba buscando todo lo que pudiese ser una puerta

Melifaith: ¡Mierda! No encuentro la maldita puerta y me estoy asando de caloooooor T.T

De repente un ruido suena tras una pared

Melifaith: Ups...Viene algo...

Melifaith se esconde tras una roca y observa a un gran cerbero olisqueando y quedándose frente a la roca

Melifaith: Jo, eres igual que ella...Malditos chuchos

Melifaith sale y observa al cerbero

Melifaith: ¡Si es necesario te derrotare!

El cerbero lanza un zarpazo contra Melifaith y esta lo detiene con su garra, pero sale disparada contra el muro

Melifaith: ¡Quemaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Melifaith cierra los ojos y una de las lanzas de Haku aparece en su mano derecha y la espada de Gao en la izquierda

Melifaith: Haber como me libro de este bicho...

Cerbero intenta morder a Melifaith pero esta lo detiene con la lanza clavándosela en la mandíbula superior y haciéndolo retroceder

Melifaith: Electricidad y tierra...Dos armas tres cabezas...

Melifaith mira el lugar

Melifaith: Fuego...

Melifaith incrusta la lanza en el suelo creando una grieta por la que cerbero cae aunque se sostiene con las patas delanteras e intenta salir

Melifaith: ¡Ahora!

Melifaith lanza la lanza contra la cabeza derecha y la espada contra la izquierda golpeándolas y aturdiéndolas momentáneamente

Melifaith: ¡Fuera chuchooooo!

Melifaith sale disparada y golpea con su garra la cabeza del centro haciéndolo caer por la grieta que se cierra al desaparecer la lanza aplastando a cerbero dentro

Melifaith: Uff...por fin...

Melifaith se sienta en el suelo y a los pocos segundos se levanta de golpe

Melifaith: ¡Quema!

Fire-Fénix se sobresalta de golpe mientras Gao lo observa

Fire-Fénix: Lo ha...Destruido...

Fire-Fénix mira con furia a Gao mientras nota una especie de brillo en el fondo de lo que parece una catarata de lava

Gao: ¿Eso es?

De repente Melifaith Gao y Fire-Fénix aparecen en la zona donde comenzó la prueba

Fire-Fénix mira a Melifaith

Fire-Fénix: Vas a pagar lo que has hecho...

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Que hará Fire-Fénix? ¿Como cruzaran la lava? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	33. Capitulo 33 Destruccion Interna

Capitulo 33 Destrucción Interna

Capitulo 33

Gao observa a Fire-Fénix quien muestra odio en su mirada

Gao: Que conste que yo estaba contigo...Yo no he podido ser...

Fire-Fénix mira a Melifaith

Melifaith: Esto... ¿De que habláis?

A Melifaith le cae una gota de sudor mientras el dragón se acerca y se pone junto a Fire-Fénix

Fire-Fénix: Cómetelos...

El dragón sale disparado contra Gao quien invoca la espada eléctrica y se cubre con esta pero sale disparado contra un muro empotrándose.

Gao: Ay...Eso duele...

Melifaith mira al dragón quien la observa

Melifaith: Esto... ¿Porque no huimos...?

Gao sale de la pared y salta sobre la cabeza del dragón

Gao: ¡Muere!

Gao clava la espada en la cabeza del dragón pero esta se rompe

Gao: o.o Esto...

El dragón comienza a dar cabezazos contra un muro para arrojar a Gao hasta que este salta

Gao: ¡Melifaith! ¡Pásame tu espada!

Melifaith: ¡Va...Vale!

Melifaith invoca la espada eléctrica de Gao pero esta sale en pedazos

Melifaith: Em...Hay un problema...

Gao se fija

Gao: ¡¿Pero que quieres que haga con eso?

Melifaith: Pues...Yo que se... ¡Esto!

Melifaith arroja la empuñadura de la espada impactando en la cabeza del dragón quien parece enfadarse más y se lanza en picado hacia esta

Melifaith: ¡Aahhh! ¡Ayúdame!

Gao mira con una gota de sudor

Gao: No me jodas...

Gao comienza a lanzar descargas eléctricas hacia el dragón pero este parece no enterarse

Gao: ¡Puto lagarto!

Gao se lanza contra el dragón quien se gira y abre la boca atrapando a Gao e intentando triturarlo con los dientes mientras este empujaba hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas

Gao: ¡Agg! ¡Si logra morderme esto se acabo!

Gao observa la garganta

Gao: Solo puedo hacer eso...

Gao salta al interior bajando mientras Melifaith observaba

Melifaith: ¡Se lo ha comidooooooooooooo! T_T ¿Y ahora yo que hagooooooo?

Melifaith mira de un lado a otro buscando donde esconderse

Melifaith: Se lo ha comido...T_T Tendré que salir sola de aquí...

Fire-Fénix observaba la escena

Fire-Fénix: ¿Uno menos?

Fire-Fénix observaba a Melifaith quien intenta esconderse tras un muro y el dragón embiste tirándolo abajo y dejando a esta bajo las rocas

Fire-Fénix: Acábala

El dragón se acerca relamiéndose a Melifaith y se la mete dentro de la boca y se dispone a tragársela pero Melifaith cae resbalando por la garganta antes de que le de tiempo a masticarla y se atraganta

Fire-Fénix: ¿Te has intoxicado?

El dragón comienza a toser y salen llamas de su boca

Fire-Fénix: Parece que el juego termino...

*Fuera de la barrera*

Yoliwyvern: Se los ha tragado vivos

Zero: Yo quiero uno de esos *-*

Inu: Se los ha tragado...vivos...

Kanon: Esto aun no termino...

*Dentro de la barrera*

Gao: Donde estoy...

Gao mira a su alrededor viendo el interior del dragón cuando algo le golpea en la cabeza haciéndolo caer

Gao: Ay, ¿que coño ha podido caer?

Gao mira hacia atrás y observa a Melifaith

Gao: Como no...

Melifaith abre los ojos y ve a Gao

Melifaith: ¡Estas vivo! Melifaith salta hacia Gao y este cae de espaldas hundiéndose su hombro en los jugos gástricos

Gao: ¡Quemaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Gao quita a Melifaith de un empujón y se levanta de golpe

Gao: ¡Burra! ¡Casi me matas!

Melifaith: Pero, ¡pensé que te había matado!

Gao mira el estomago

Gao: Como salimos de aquí...

Melifaith: No se...

Gao investiga el estomago

Gao: aquí no hay escamas...

Gao mira a Melifaith

Gao: Esto posiblemente te duela...Activa el poder de Umbra...

Gao se pone en el centro y comienza a cargar electricidad en sus puños

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Resultara la estrategia de Gao? ¿Como continuara la prueba? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	34. Capitulo 34 Ira Mortal

Capitulo 34 Ira Mortal

Capitulo 34

Melifaith mira a Gao y se agacha

Melifaith: ¡No te pases! ¡Que el dolor no se pasa!

Gao sigue cargando electricidad en sus puños

Fire-Fénix: Bueno...supongo que esto se ha acabado

Fire-Fénix mira al dragón el cual comienza a moverse de forma extraña

Fire-Fénix: ¿A ti que te pasa?

Gao estira los brazos y comienza a soltar una gran corriente eléctrica de estas electrocutando el interior del dragón

Melifaith recibe varios rayos que salían despedidos de las manos de Gao

Melifaith: ¡Ay! ¡Apunta!

Gao sigue soltando electricidad hasta crear un campo magnético en el interior del dragón el cual se movía de forma bruta para intentar librarse de las descargas chocando contra las paredes.

Gao: ¡Un poco mas!

Gao suelta toda la electricidad que le queda quedando inconsciente y sobre la plataforma en la que estaba.

Melifaith: ¿Ya acabo?

Melifaith observa que en el interior del dragón ya no había movimientos

Melifaith: Parece que o ha vencido...Pero... ¿Como salimos?

Melifaith mira hacia arriba y luego hacia el fondo

Melifaith: Por ahí ni loca...

Melifaith agarra a Gao y vuelve a donde cayeron

Melifaith: ¡Saldremos por ahí!

Melifaith cierra los ojos y las espadas de viento de Doru aparecen en sus manos propulsándola hacia arriba y volviendo a la boca saliendo de allí

Melifaith: ¡Por fin fuera!

Melifaith suelta el cuerpo de Gao

Melifaith: Mierda...Dijo que sabia donde estaba la puerta pero... ¿ahora como me lo va a decir?

Fire-Fénix saca unas alas negras con las últimas plumas blancas y aterriza junto a Melifaith

Fire-Fénix: Primero mi cerbero...Ahora mi dragón...No te preocupes por la salida...Vais a morir aquí...

Fire-Fénix se recubre con las alas y comienza a adoptar la forma de un fénix negro

Melifaith: O.O Esto... ¡Me he olvidado de algo ahora vuelvo!

Melifaith coge agarra el brazo de Gao y sale corriendo buscando una salida

Fire-Fénix: No os molestéis...

Melifaith sale por un camino y vuelve a aparecer de nuevo en la zona central con Fire-Fénix

Melifaith: ¡Eso no vale!

Fire-Fénix: ¡Morid!

Fire-Fénix comienza a lanzar rayos negros rompiendo el suelo alrededor de Melifaith y Gao

Fire-Fénix: No podréis ir hasta la puerta a menos que logréis derrotarme...

*Fuera de la barrera*

Edurne: ¡Por fin hace algo útil ese imbécil!

Falcon: Parece que han logrado cabrearlo realmente, lastima, no sobrevivirán ante la furia del fénix negro...

Ann: La furia del dios de la muerte tras la perdida de sus siervos...Comienza la verdadera prueba.

Zero: ¿El mismo es una bestia?

Kanon mira hacia otro lado.

Yoliwyvern: Si Gao no despierta esto será malo.

Inu: No les quedan energías a ninguno de los dos. ¿Como vencerán a un dios sin energías?

*Dentro de la barrera*

Melifaith: La lanza no me sirve...La espada de Gao esta rota...El ala y zarpa de Yoliwyvern...Probemos

Melifaith junta las manos y su brazo derecho se vuelve una garra de dragón y le aparece un ala de wyvern

Melifaith: ¡Vamos allá!

Melifaith vuela hasta Fire-Fénix pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca un rayo negro cae del cielo impactando en Melifaith y haciéndola perder el control estrellándose contra una roca al filo de la lava

Melifaith: Ay...Es muy fuerte...

Melifaith comienza a curar las heridas con el poder de Umbra lentamente.

Fire-Fénix: Ese poder...Ya veo...Tendré que darte un baño de lava...

Fin Del Capitulo

¡El combate contra Fire-Fénix ha comenzado! Melifaith lucha con sus últimas fuerzas mientras que Gao esta inconsciente, ¿encontraran la forma de vencer? ¿Sobrevivirán al combate contra el dios de la muerte? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	35. Capitulo 35 Filo Negro

Capitulo 35 Filo Negro

Capitulo 35

Melifaith observa al gran fénix negro

Melifaith: ¿Como voy a vencer yo sola a un dios?

Fire-fénix mueve una de las alas y una especie de aro eléctrico aparece alrededor de Melifaith quien salta cayendo junto a Gao esquivando el aro que se cerraba.

Fire-fénix: Tst...Estate quieta

Melifaith jadeaba sin fuerzas mientras miraba a Gao y a Fire-fénix

Melifaith: Gao...Despierta...No puedo yo sola...

Melifaith movía el cuerpo de Gao sin resultado

Melifaith: Piensa...Como podrías despertarlo...

Fire-fénix: ¡Ríndete y acepta la muerte!

Fire-fénix crea una especie de esfera eléctrica y lanza un gran rayo negro desde ella

Melifaith: ¡Ahh va a freírme!

Melifaith pone el cuerpo de Gao para cubrirse y este despierta de golpe emitiendo un gran grito de dolor

Melifaith: ¡Des...Despertó!

Gao mira a Melifaith con ira en los ojos mientras su electricidad gira alrededor de su cuerpo combinado con los rayos negros

Gao: Eres realmente un dolor de cabeza...

Melifaith: Pero te ha cargado las pilas.

Gao se gira para golpear a Melifaith cuando otro rayo negro le impacta lanzándolo contra la pared

Fire-fénix: ¿Has despertado? ¡Entonces matare a ambos a la vez!

Gao sale de la pared mirando a Fire-fénix

Gao: ¿Quien es el pollo gordo?

Melifaith: Esto...Es Fire-fénix

Gao: El ¿eh? Interesante

Gao mira el lago de lava bajo Fire-fénix

Gao: Maldito, ¿piensas que no podré atacarte solo por eso?

Gao usa su telequinesia y se lanza a si mismo contra Fire-fénix y cae un rayo como con Melifaith pero Gao resiste el golpe y le da un puñetazo en el estomago soltándole una descarga eléctrica y lanzándolo contra las rocas

Fire-fénix: Ugh... ¿Pero que? ¿De donde saco ese poder?

Fire-fénix se fija en el cuerpo de Gao recubierto de los rayos negros

Fire-fénix: No creo...

Fire-fénix alza el vuelo de nuevo pero alrededor de Melifaith aparece la armadura de agua de Inu y lanza una gran esfera de agua contra el cuerpo de Fire-fénix notando como los rayos negros comenzaban a descontrolarse

Fire-fénix: ¡Mierda! ¡Las plumas absorben el agua y no permiten que se evapore!

Melifaith: ¡Gao ahora!

Gao con la telequinesia vuelve al suelo frente a Fire-fénix

Gao: ¡No hace falta que me lo digas!

Gao recubre su puño de una gran corriente eléctrica recubierta de rayos negros y corre hasta Fire-fénix golpeándole en el estomago y atravesándolo

Fire-fénix: Mal...Di...Cion...

Fire-fénix cae al suelo y vuelve a su forma humana

Fire-fénix: Pensar que mis rayos te devolvieron la energía eléctrica...Y encima potenciaron tu fuerza y cortarían como el filo de una espada...

Fire-fénix queda inconsciente en el suelo

Gao: Ahora...Matémoslo...

*Fuera de la barrera*

Sakura: ¿Realmente lo va a...Matar?

Edurne: Adelante, acaba con ese inútil

Ann: Tst...

Yoliwyvern: ¿No lo pensara realmente no?

Kanon: Si lo mata no habrá que preocuparse nunca mas por el

Kiminuria mira a los dioses

Kiminuria: ¿Y por ellos?

Falcon: Si lo hace se arrepentirá.

*Dentro de la barrera*

Gao recubre su puño de rayos y se acerca al cuerpo de Fire-fénix mientras Melifaith miraba

Melifaith: ¿Por que?

Gao: Ellos no dudan en matarnos a nosotros, porque dudar nosotros en matarles a ellos

Melifaith: Pero ya esta inconsciente, ya no es una amenaza

Gao: Lo será cuando despierte

Melifaith: ¿Acaso serás mejor que ellos si los matas?

Gao: ¡Cállate!

Melifaith saca la lanza de Haku y se la pone a Gao al cuello

Melifaith: Yo lucho para proteger a la gente que me importa, si lo matas serás un monstruo peor que el, si lo matas acabare contigo.

Gao: Tst...Eres un incordio...

La corriente eléctrica del puño de Gao y los rayos negros desaparecen.

Gao: Perdí...La corriente eléctrica...Perdí la oportunidad de matarle.

Melifaith golpea con la lanza a Gao en la cara tirándolo al suelo

Melifaith: Eso por pensar en matarlo.

Gao mira con ira a Melifaith y un rayo dorado lo ciega momentáneamente al caer la pared contra la que choco Fire-fénix y verse la cascada de lava detrás con la puerta dorada

Gao: La salida...

Melifaith: Vamos.

Ambos caminan y observan la puerta bajo la lava

Gao cierra los ojos y comienza a sacarla de la lava con su telequinesia, soltándola sobre tierra y ambos cruzan la puerta

Sombra6: Prueba 3 finalizada...Vencedores los humanos

Gao, Melifaith y Fire-fénix aparecen de nuevo con sus respectivos equipos, mientras en el subconsciente de Umbra...

Fin Del Capitulo

¡Gao y Melifaith vencieron! ¿Que pasara en el subconsciente de Umbra? ¿Como será la cuarta prueba? ¿Que ocurrirá ahora? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


End file.
